INVASORES 3
by Veddartha
Summary: Continuación de ¿SOMOS NOVIOS? 2/Por lo que Patapez les había contado, la noche anterior, un grupo de vikingos se había encontrado con un dragón muerto en medio del bosque. Su cabeza había sido cortada y no se encontraba en el lugar. Al parecer se la habían llevado, tal vez como trofeo y sus alas estaban completamente rotas/CAP 7 FINAL!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA! No tienen idea la felicidad que me produce estar de vuelta con esta historia de HTTYD!**

**Primero que todo muchas gracias por el apoyo y la buena recepción de ArcoIris..me alegraron mucho mucho todos sus reviews!**

**Ahora...muy importante. Esto es UNA CONTINUACION DE "¿SOMOS NOVIOS? 2" asi q si no lo han leido aun les invito a leerlo (q por cierto "¿Somos Novios? 2" es una continuacion de "Rayos y Truenos 1", lo hice todo por separado porque preferi hacer pequeños proyectos x separado y terminar cada uno a hacer uno grande y dejarlo inconcluso - ya me paso, x eso lo digo- asi q espero q entiendan y no me lancen a la hoguera x esto)**

**Espero q este proyecto sea tan bien recibido como los otros anteriores.**

**Dicho todo esto creo q solo me queda invitarlos a disfrutar y leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Estaban a mediados de invierno cuando acontecimientos extraños comenzaron a suceder en Berk. Hipo se encontraba en su casa, apenas se estaba levantando, cuando Patapez llego con las noticias.

- Es broma, ¿no? – preguntó Hipo lleno de incredulidad.

- No amigo, todo lo que digo es cierto – confirmó Patapez sacudiendo energéticamente su cabeza – incluso Fergus estaba ahí.

- ¿Mi padre? – intervino Astrid.

- Así es, tu padre junto al viejo Skellt y Erlok, estaban buscando a un grupo de ovejas perdidas en el bosque cuando de repente se encontraron con la masacre.

- ¿Y cuando dices que sucedió todo? – preguntó nuevamente Hipo.

- Fue anoche y de inmediato se devolvieron para dar la voz de alerta – contestó Patapez.

- Pero quien podría ser tan despiadado como para haber hecho algo así – se cuestionó Hipo más para si mismo que para su interlocutor. Chimuelo, que estaba al lado de su jinete, se movía nervioso. Hipo puso una mano sobre su cabeza para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero la verdad era que ni él lo estaba.

Por lo que Patapez les había contado, la noche anterior, un grupo de vikingos se había encontrado con un dragón muerto en medio del bosque. Su cabeza había sido cortada y no se encontraba en el lugar. Al parecer se la habían llevado, tal vez como trofeo y sus alas estaban completamente rotas. Era un panorama horriblemente asqueroso y aterrador. Ni aún en los tiempos de guerra entre dragones y vikingos se vio algo igual.

- Será mejor que vuelva a mi casa. Mi Gronckle esta algo asustado aun – dijo Patapez mientras salía por la puerta – nos vemos más tarde.

Hipo y Astrid quedaron sumamente preocupados con lo que su amigo les contó. Habían pasado tres años desde el fin de la guerra con los dragones y ese era el primer incidente grave que tenían desde entonces. Si algo como eso se volvía repetir, podían poner en riesgo todo lo alcanzado con los dragones en el último tiempo.

- Iré a mi casa – dijo Astrid luego de unos instantes – Hablaré con mi padre por lo sucedido y de paso iré a ver como esta mi Nadder – dicho esto salió inmediatamente en dirección hacia su casa.

Hipo, en cambio, se dirigió junto a Chimuelo hacia la herrería.

- ¿Bocón? – llamó Hipo.

-¡Hey, chico! Ya me preguntaba yo cuando volverías – saludo entusiasta el viejo vikingo – Porque vienes a trabajar, ¿no? – dijo alzando su mano faltante que en esos momentos llevaba un maso gigantesco el que usaba para afilar puntas.

- Quiero mantenerme en una sola pieza – contesto Hipo tratando de esquivar la espada con la que el viejo Bocon estaba trabajando – así que, no.

- Entonces vienes por el dragón muerto.

Hipo asintió.

- Bueno chico, no es el primer ataque – dijo Bocón. Era cierto. No el primer ataque que registraban, pero si era el más violento. El más grave. El único incidente en donde un dragón se encontraba muerto. ¿Sería ese un augurio de algo peor?

- Bocón, ¿Qué crees que signifique? – preguntó Hipo

- Chico, yo creo muchas cosas sabes – dijo Bocón rascándose con la espada que tenia en su mano buena, cortándose algunos pocos pelos de la cabeza.

- ¿Que crees que haría mi padre en esta situación? – pregunto Hipo lleno de preocupación. Bocón, dejando la espada sobre una mesa, tomó asiento sobre unas cajas viejas y medito por unos momentos.

- Estoico se preocuparía de que todos estuviesen sanos y salvos en la aldea – contesto.

- ¡Pero hay que investigar que fue lo que sucedió! – exclamó Hipo

- Claro, y ese es tu trabajo, chico – contesto Bocón – asegúrate de capturar a los que causaron todo esto y demuéstrale a todos que ere muy capaz de llevar la aldea e tus manos. Estoy seguro que Estoico se alegrara mucho de saber como resuelves los problemas tu solo – le dijo el viejo vikingo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Hipo también sonrió. Su padre le había confiado la seguridad de Berk. Le creía capaz de resolver cualquier situación que surgiera, lo que le halagaba en gran manera, pero también le ponía algo nervioso. No quería equivocarse. No quería fallarle a su padre.

– ¿Y que tal las cosas con Astrid? – preguntó de repente Bocón en tono casual sacando a Hipo de sus pensamientos. El aludido se sonrojo de inmediato al escuchar aquella pregunta.

- ¿Por… por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó Hipo a su vez tratando de controlar su nerviosismo repentino.

- Nada en especial – dijo Bocón manteniendo ese tono casual – Ya sabes como es su carácter y pasan la mayor parte del día juntos… y solos – agrego eso ultimo con un guiño.

Si Hipo estaba rojo con la primera pregunta, luego de eso último quedó casi fosforescente.

- Cr.. cre… creo que tengo cosas que hacer… - comenzó a decir Hipo con mucha dificultad - fue… bueno verte… Bocón.

Dicho eso último el chico de ojos verdes salió apresuradamente de la forja tropezando bruscamente con los gemelos Thorston.

- Puedes ser un héroe pero lo torpe no se te quita – dijo Brutilda entre risas al ver a Hipo tirado en el suelo sobre su hermano.

- De verdad, lo siento mucho – se disculpó Hipo.

- Tienes suerte de que esta maquina mortal este tan muerta de hambre porque o sino… - dijo Brutacio a modo de amenaza, pero lo único que logro es una ceja alzada de Hipo y una risotada de Brutilda - ¡HEY! ¡No te rías! – exclamó el chico rubio lanzándose sobre su hermana.

- ¡No te pases, baboso! – exclamó Brutilda a su vez defendiéndose del ataque de su hermano. Y así, en solo cuestión de segundos, una pelea comenzó entre los gemelos Thorston.

Hipo solo negó con la cabeza. No tenía tiempo para soportar las niñerías de esos dos por lo que continuó su camino de regreso a su casa, en donde Chimuelo le esperaba. Pero evidentemente Astrid aún no regresaba de hablar con su padre, ya que además de su dragón nadie más se encontraba en la casa.

Astrid se dirigió presurosa a la casa de su padre. Al llegar, el primero que la recibió fue su hermoso Nadder.

- Me extrañabas, ¿no? – inquirió la joven mientras que su dragón la recibía con mucho gusto. – Siento no haber podido venir antes – dijo acariciándole el lomo. El dragón acogió alegre el gesto de su jinete.

- He estado algo ocupada cuidando a Hipo en estos días – se disculpo la joven – pero prometo venir más seguido…

- ¿Vienes por esa bestia y no a ver a tu padre? – preguntó una voz grave desde el interior del hogar.

Con lentitud, Astrid se separo de su dragón y se dio media vuelta para enfrentarse con el hombre que estaba en el pórtico de su casa observándola seriamente.

- Padre – dijo a modo de saludo – También me alegra verte – agrego solemne.

Fergus Hofferson era un hombre alto y fornido. De larga cabellera rubia lisa, trenzada en hilos de cuero. Sus facciones eran finas para ser un vikingo y sus ojos eran azules como los de su hija, pero mucho más inexpresivos. De porte elegante y soberbio. Un vikingo de fiero carácter y nervios de acero. Ese era el padre de Astrid, que se encontraba en esos momentos mirando fijamente a su hija.

En un movimiento le dejo pasada a Astrid para que entrara a la casa.

- ¿Cómo estas, padre? – preguntó Astrid tratando de mantener su mascara de frialdad. Desde la muerte de su madre, Astrid había sido enseñada para no mostrar sus sentimientos. Para mantenerse fría y centrada ante cualquier situación. Porque para Fergus Hofferson los sentimientos hacían al vikingo débil, y un vikingo débil, es un vikingo muerto.

- Astrid – musito Fergus – Supongo que vienes por el dragón muerto – aseveró el hombre con un toque glacial en su voz.

- Así es padre – contestó la chica.

Fergus dirigiéndose a un sillón, tomó asiento e invitó a Astrid para que se sentara frente a él.

- Al viejo Skellt se le volvieron a perder las ovejas y vino a pedirme ayuda para buscarlas. Con la ayuda de Erlok, el pescador, salimos junto a Skellt para buscar sus dichosas ovejas. – comenzó a contar Fergus – cerca del borde oriente del bosque vimos rastros de sangre, pero no era de oveja, minutos más tarde encontramos el cadáver de una de esas bestias – dijo despectivamente indicando al Nadder de Astrid que se asomaba tímidamente por la puerta de la casa – era un Pesadilla Monstruosa y según lo que pude observar, era un espécimen aun joven. Su cabeza estaba cortada y sus alas rotas. Creo que también tenía cortes en la cola, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien.

- ¿Aun sigue ahí? – preguntó Astrid.

- No, lo arrastramos al acantilado y nos deshicimos de el.

- ¡¿Qué!? ¿Cómo que se deshicieron de él? – exclamó Astrid – tal vez aun habían indicios de quien pudo haberlo hecho…

- Además del dragón muerto y un gran charco de sangre, no había mucho más – interrumpió Fergus en tono despectivo – además, de seguro esa bestia tenía bien merecido lo que le sucedió.

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? – pregunto Astrid. Algo en el tono que su padre estaba usando no le daba confianza a la joven vikinga.

- Los dragones no son mascotas y tú lo sabes – dijo firmemente el vikingo – son bestias peligrosas que por décadas han matado y atemorizado a cientos de vikingos. No esperaras que todos atiendan y confíen tan fácilmente en el hijo inútil de Estoico. Ese chiquillo es un…

- Ese "chiquillo" tiene nombre y es Hipo – rebatió Astrid – y son más los dragones muertos por filo vikingo, que vikingos muertos por garras de dragón.

- ¿Y desde cuando esas bestias son más importante que tus pares? – cuestionó.

Fergus estaba molesto. Él se había encargado de la crianza de su hija desde la muerte de su mujer. Se había encargado de enseñarle las artes de batalla, de volverla una vikinga ruda y fuerte. Pero ese… ese… molesto mocoso había llegado para llenarle la cabeza de ideas locas a su hija. Odiaba a ese tal Hipo. Y odiaba a los dragones.

- No son más importantes, pero… - Astrid no hallaba como hacer cambiar de parecer a su padre. Era terco, muy terco. Hacerlo cambiar de opinión era casi imposible. – lo que trato de decir es que los he conocido y no son bestias sin sentimientos. Ellos hasta pueden ser nuestros amigos…

- Si, por supuesto ¿como la bestia azul que tienes allá afuera? – cuestiono indicando nuevamente hacia el Nadder – No creas que seguiré cuidándolo, no es mi responsabilidad. Y si no vuelves pronto encontraras la cabeza de tu preciado Nadder colgando en mi pared – masculló Fergus aun más molesto.

Astrid dio un largo suspiro. Evidentemente ya no había mucho más que decir con su padre. Desde que la guerra había acabado su padre se mostraba más distante de lo que siempre fue con ella. Nunca le tuvo estima a Hipo, y mucho menos luego de lo logrado por este. Astrid lo sabía.

- Supongo que no tengo nada más que hacer aquí entonces – dijo con tristeza la joven vikinga antes de marcharse junto a su dragón.

* * *

**Gracias por leer!**

**¿Y bien? ¿q tal? ¿desean saber que sucedera en el proximo cap? ¿quien ataco al dragon? ¿habran mas ataques? ¿q rayos se trae entre manos este hombre, Fergus? Q por cierto, ¿hay fans de Harry Potter que esten leyendo todo esto? ****sucede q me base mucho en Lucius Malfoy para describir a Fergus Hofferson XD...asi q cuando piensen en Fergus, imaginen a Lucius con pieles en el cuerpo y cuernos en la cabeza (XXXXXXDDDDDDD lo se, muy gracioso)**

**Bueno, desde ya muchas gracias por sus reviews y estare actualizando entre el 30 y el 31 de enero (si puedo antes, antes lo subo)**

**Ap! y prometo algo mas de momentos Hipo/Astrid para la proxima entrega, se q falto de eso ahora, pero es q la historia es algo más turbia tambien..jjejejejeje... **

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos. Me alegra traerles otro cap de esa historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por agrgarme a favoritos y seguirme ^^ Especialmente gracias a los q se tomaron la molestia de escribir: ****analuchera, Lindy, BlackAuraWolf, Reiaya2DX, Espartano y werekmilo.**

**Recuerden: nada de How to train your dragon es mio, solo creo situaciones e imagino cosas por diversion y esta historia es continuacion de "¿SOMOS NOVIOS?2"**

**Sin más que decir... A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Al llegar a casa de Hipo, Astrid se encontró con que este la estaba esperando y sorpresivamente con el almuerzo preparado.

- No sabía que cocinaras, Haddock – dijo.

- Siempre lo hacía para mi padre – contesto el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro. Astrid sonrió con él. Luego de lo sucedido con su padre ver la sonrisa de Hipo arreglaba en gran manera las cosas.

- Espero que no te moleste que vuelva con mi Nadder. Mi padre no está dispuesto a seguir cuidándolo y con todo lo sucedido no quiero dejarlo solo.

- No hay problema, le buscaremos sitio ¿cierto amigo? – preguntó mirando a su fiel Furia Nocturna. El dragón asintió con entusiasmo.

Mientras almorzaban, Astrid le contó todo lo sucedido en casa de su padre.

- ¿El borde oriente dices? – repitió Hipo – tenemos que ir hoy mismo – dijo poniéndose en pie.

- ¿Qué sentido tiene? lo botaron al mar, ¿recuerdas? – cuestiono la chica.

- Si, pero puede que aún hayan pistas de lo sucedido. – contestó inteligentemente el chico – lo que hicieron con ese dragón fue totalmente cruel y sin sentido, tenemos que investigar quienes fueron – exclamó el chico. Astrid asintió.

A los pocos minutos los chicos se encontraban sobrevolando el sector de los hechos.

- No veo nada desde aquí – exclamó Hipo – bajemos a revisar.

Ninguno de los dos dragones se mostro especialmente agradado por bajar, pero sus jinetes así lo demandaron, por lo que con algo de recelo descendieron. Una vez en tierra, Hipo y Astrid comenzaron a investigar la zona buscando indicios de lo sucedido.

A los pocos minutos de deambular por el bosque, Hipo se encontró con algo estremecedor. Una gran cabeza de dragón, un Pesadilla Mostruosa sin ojos, estaba atravesada por una espada enterrada en el suelo.

Astrid, que andaba cerca, luego de llamar al joven vikingo un par de veces y no recibir respuesta, lo busco hasta encontrarlo frente a tan horrible panorama.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa. Astrid, reuniendo valor, reaccionó primero que Hipo y se acercó para examinar la cabeza, encontrando dentro de su boca, en su lengua específicamente, algo extraño. Con mucho cuidado metió la mano dentro de la boca de la cabeza del dragón y tomó su lengua para extenderla hacia fuera, mientras Hipo se aguantaba las fuertes ganas de vomitar.

- Hipo, mira esto – llamó la chica. Pero Hipo no se movió. - ¡Hipo! – llamó más fuerte. El chico sin mucho entusiasmo se acercó a su novia y fijo su vista en lo que sostenía en sus manos. Era la lengua del dragón, algo asqueroso, sin duda, pensó Hipo, pero antes de apartar la vista se dio cuenta que dicha cosa tenía unas palabras grabadas en la misma piel, que lo dejaron sin aliento.

"_Solo es el comienzo…"_

Un frío sudor recorrió toda la espina dorsal del joven vikingo.

- Pobre dragón – comentó Astrid mientras sacaba la cabeza del lugar en el que estaba y la colocaba en el suelo. Poco a poco la comenzó cubrir de piedras a modo de tumba improvisada. Al terminar, se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a Hipo.

- Regresemos, ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí – dijo la rubia vikinga tomando al chico de la mano para volver junto a los dragones.

De vuelta en casa, ya de noche, Hipo aun no podía reponerse de todo lo sucedido. Tendido en su cama repasaba mentalmente todos los hechos buscando pistas e indicios que le revelaran algo más sobre todo ese misterio. ¿Qué haría su padre en esa situación? se preguntaba Hipo, mientras se acomodaba en su cama. Junto a él, abrasada a su cintura, se encontraba Astrid. El chico sonrió tiernamente al mirar a su novia durmiendo tan tranquilamente. Se veía realmente preciosa con su cabello suelto sobre su espalda y sin su armadura.

- Han pasado muchas cosas hoy, deberías dormir – escucho de repente Hipo.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el chico – no quería despertarte Astrid.

- No te preocupes – dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Hipo – ¿sigues preocupado?

El chico no contesto. En vez de eso se puso de lado, de modo de quedar frente a su novia y con una mano la atrajo más hacia si mismo, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro.

- ¿Qué crees que haría mi padre? – cuestiono Hipo en apenas un susurro. La chica se inclinó tan solo un poco para depositar un suave beso en los labios de su novio.

- Realmente creo que en estos momentos estaría plácidamente dormido – contestó con una pequeña risita. Hipo rio junto a ella. Se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que Hipo comenzó a levantarse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Astrid tomándolo del brazo.

- Solo iré a ver como esta Chimuelo – contestó el chico – quedo algo nervioso luego de lo de esta tarde.

Astrid dudo por unos momentos. No quería dormir sola, pero también había quedado preocupada por los dragones.

- Esta bien – acepto finalmente, soltando un poco su agarre, pero antes de dejarlo ir completamente, ella misma se acercó a él para darle un furtivo beso, que dejo un leve sonrojo en Hipo - no tardes – dijo antes de volver a la cama.

Al bajar, Hipo vio que los dos dragones estaban cómodamente acostados en la sala de la casa. Había un leve olor a quemado producto de las brasas de la chimenea que aún estaban prendidas, proporcionando un agradable calor en la habitación. Todo estaba tranquilo, observó el chico. Se disponía a volver, cuando un leve sonido lo alertó. Inmediatamente se dio la media vuelta para encontrarse a su Furia Nocturna frotándose con una pata el rostro para desperezarse.

- Lo siento amigo, ¿también te desperté a ti? – el dragón dio un gran bostezo a modo de respuesta. - ¿Qué pasa amigo? el Furia Nocturna comenzó a empujar suavemente a su jinete y con su cola tomo su montura para pasársela a su jinete dándole a entender lo que quería.

- Asi que ir a dar una vuelta – afirmó Hipo tomando la montura – está bien amigo, pero será un vuelo corto – dijo – Astrid me estará esperando.

Minutos más tarde ambos amigos sobrevolaban la isla de Berk. Era un hermoso panorama nocturno, solo alumbrado por las antorchas que desde esa altura se veían como pequeñas luciérnagas en tierra, solo era una lástima que hubiese tanta niebla.

Hipo dio varias vueltas en el cielo, navegando entre las nubes, girando y cayendo en picada. Desde su primer accidente que no podía volar tan libremente junto a su dragón y luego de su segundo accidente fue mucho más difícil. Hipo agradecía profundamente todos los cuidados de Astrid, pero debía admitir que extrañaba en sobremanera volar junto a Chimuelo.

- Si Astrid se entera, me matara – comentó Hipo a su dragón mientras sobrevolaban cerca del mar. EL dragón miro de reojo a su jinete y movió su cabeza de arriba abajo en señal de afirmación

Luego de un par de vueltas más, Hipo consideró que ya era hora de regresar, por lo que se dispuso a cambiar de rumbo, pero antes hacerlo noto un extraño resplandor. De entre la niebla, Hipo advirtió que algo se estaba moviendo. ¿Sería un barco? ¿Tal vez su padre? Pensó el chico alegremente. Pero antes de acercarse completamente reparó en la forma del barco. No era el típico galeón con forma de dragón que en Berk se fabricaba.

Hipo le dio las indicaciones a Chimuelo para que se elevara un poco más, de modo de quedar tapados por la niebla y así poder espiar al extraño navío. Era extremadamente grande y rodeándolo, el chico pudo notar la cantidad de cañones que disponía. Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la vela color purpura, con una extraña insignia dorada en medio. Desde su posición no pudo notar que era exactamente, pero si logro divisar a parte de la tripulación. Mujeres y hombres fornidos, armados hasta los dientes.

- Chimuelo, acércate un poco más – susurro Hipo a su dragón, el que obedeció de inmediato. Esta vez, Hipo pudo observar con mayor detenimiento la bandera del barco y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el símbolo era la de una cabeza de dragón atravesada por una estada. ¡Sin duda se asemejaba mucho a lo que esa mañana había encontrado con Astrid! Pensó el chico de inmediato. Debía volver en seguida y alertar a Astrid y a todos en Berk.

Hipo maniobró raídamente a su dragón para volver, pero antes de apartarse completamente una feroz bola de fuego paso extremadamente cerca de él, casi rozándolo. Al mirar atrás notó que la tripulación del barco ya había advertido su presencia y lo estaban atacando, aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de meditar la situación ya que otra bola de fuego volvió a rozarlo y esta vez acompañada de fechas y lanzas. Como pudo, logró esquivar los primeros ataques, pero cuando ya creía que todo había acabado, se encontró de frente con otro barco, de las mismas características que el anterior y con la misma bandera. El impacto era inminente.

Hipo intentó elevarse, pero aun así paso a llevar el mástil mayor del navío, haciendo tropezar a Chimuelo, lo que los llevó a casi caer por completo al agua. Pero aun no estaban a salvo. Ahora eran dos los barcos que intentaban botarlo al agua, por lo que Hipo hizo lo que pudo para elevarse. La suerte no estaba a su favor, ya que al haber tropezado con el mástil del barco perdió un par de cuerdas de las que maniobraban la aleta de su dragón, por lo que comenzaron a caer en picada hacia el mar.

A despertar, Hipo se encontraba completamente adolorido. Le costaba un poco recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Estaba durmiendo junto a Astrid, después se despertó, voló con Chimuelo y luego…. los barcos. El ataque, el choque…

El chico al recordar, se levantó inmediatamente del suelo. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido para él. Era una cueva oscura, en la que se oía claramente al mar rompiendo contra las rocas. Al acercarse a la entrada constató que estaba en una cueva en alguna parte del acantilado. Era entrada la tarde.

Un sonido seguido de un pequeño empujón le hicieron girarse.

- ¡Chimuelo! – exclamó con alegría dándole un cálido abrazo a su dragón - ¿Qué nos sucedió? – el inteligente dragón hizo un gesto con su pata indicando al mar y luego a la cueva, dándole a entender al chico que luego de caer, este le trajo a la cueva para ponerlo a salvo.

- Así que caímos y tú me rescataste– concluyo el chico. El dragón asintió. – gracias amigo. ¿Sabes que pasó en la isla?

El Furia Nocturna negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces debemos ir de inmediato – dijo Hipo pero el dragón no se movió - ¿Qué…? –pero no fue necesario terminar la pregunta, ya que la respuesta saltaba a la vista. La montura estaba hecha pedazos.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó el chico con enojo. Estaba en el acantilado y su dragón no podía volar. Su única opción era escalar y rogar al cielo no caerse. El joven vikingo se asomó por la entrada de la cueva. No era tanta la distancia que debía recorrer para llegar hasta arriba, más si era mucho el trecho que sufriría si es que caía. Pero no tenía más opciones.

Con mucha dificultad Hipo escalo por entre las rocas, aferrándose a cada saliente que encontró, resbalando un par de veces, pero no cayó. A Chimuelo, en cambio, no le fue tan difícil escalar, ya que sus afiladas garras le permitieron sujetar de mejor manera a las rocas. Una vez arriba, ambos, jinete y dragón, se dirigieron al pueblo. Pero antes de llegar, Hipo percibió que todo estaba demasiado callado. Con sigilo se asomó por entre el bosque y observó la ciudad. Todo desierto. Se asomó un poco más y vio que muchas casas tenían sus ventanas rotas y sus puertas habían sido tiradas al suelo. Su casa no era la excepción. Todo estaba desordenado y Astrid no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

¿Qué rayos había pasado? Se preguntó mentalmente el chico mientras sigilosamente entraba en la herrería buscando a Bocón. Como esperaba, tampoco no lo encontró. Pero si halló otra montura la que de inmediato le puso a su dragón. De repente escuchó voces a lo lejos. Con rapidez se escondió y dio la misma orden a Chimuelo.

- ¿Entonces todos fueron atrapado? – escucho Hipo que decía una mujer.

- Si, bueno, la gran mayoría – contesto un hombre – otros huyeron volando cobardemente.

- ¿Y qué pasó con el chico, ese, el hijo de Estoico? – preguntó esta vez otro hombre que los acompañaba.

- Asumimos que murió cerca del acantilado – Hipo se sorprendió con esa respuesta – hace tres días que se perdió y aun no lo encontramos, así que él y su dragón deben haber muerto ahogados.

Hipo casi se cae de la impresión. ¡Tres días! ¡Desaparecido de hace tres días! ¿Dónde estaría Astrid? ¿Bocón, Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda, Patán? ¿Qué rayos había sucedido con todos y quienes eran ellos?

- Hoy comienza la ceremonia de castigo ¡Qué emoción! – exclamó la mujer a sus interlocutores, haciendo que Hipo volviera a centrar su atención en ellos.

- Si, ya era hora de darles su merecido a esos traidores – fue lo último que Hipo escucho antes de que ese grupo se alejara. Sin dudarlo, el joven vikingo los siguió hasta llegar a la arena de formación. Pero no había forma de acercarse sin ser descubierto. Por lo que en vez de ir por tierra, Hipo se montó sobre Chimuelo y juntos sobrevolaron el sitio, siendo amparados por la noche que ya había caído en Berk.

Al echar un vistazo hacia la arena de formación, Hipo y Chimuelo divisaron a cuatro de dragones encadenados. De los cuales uno estaba siendo cruelmente golpeado con látigos y cadenas. Los otros tres yacían inmóviles en su sitio.

El chico, con rabia e impotencia vio como maltrataban a ese dragón hasta la muerte, lo que seguramente habían hecho con los otros tres. Chimuelo también estaba furioso, pero Hipo no lo dejo actuar. Tenían la ventaja de que todos creían que ellos habían muerto, por lo que podían usar eso en contra de sus enemigos, de los cuales aun no sabía casi nada. La incógnita era saber en dónde estaba el resto de los habitantes de Berk, pues no creía que entre aquellos que veían el "espectáculo" hubiese alguien del pueblo.

Estaba claro que a los dragones los tendrían recluidos en la arena de formación seguramente algunos otros huyeron, pensó el joven vikingo, por lo que el único lugar en donde su novia, sus amigos y el resto del pueblo podían estar era en las mazmorras subterráneas, bajo el salón de reuniones, en el centro del pueblo.

Hipo, sin perder tiempo se dispuso a ir a aquel lugar, pero antes de apartarse, un fuerte cuerno sonó desde la arena de formación, dando por terminado el brutal espectáculo. Seguido de eso un hombre se paró desde la tribuna principal e inmediatamente todos quedaron en silencio.

- ¡TRAIGANLA! – exclamó con autoridad. Algo en el tono glacial de la voz de ese hombre llamó la atención de Hipo, pero no supo reconocer qué era.

Las grandes puertas de entrada se abrieron lentamente para dejar entrar a una delgada figura encadenada, de largo cabello rubio y piel clara. El corazón de Hipo casi se detuvo por completo en ese momento. ¡Era Astrid! ¡SU ASTRID!

- Estas acusada de formar lazos con el enemigo, traición hacia tu pueblo vikingo y traición hacia tu sangre ¿Cómo te declaras? – preguntó el hombre.

Una sonora carajada de burla se escuchó por parte de Astrid, que al observarla mejor, Hipo notó que había sido fuertemente golpeada.

- ¿Traición? – volvió a reír sarcásticamente - ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo tú, padre? – cuestionó con autoridad. Los ojos de Hipo se agrandaron de la sorpresa al enterarse de quien se trataba el hombre. ¡Fergus!

¡Maldito Fergus traidor! Pensó el chico con ira.

- ¡Yo salvo a una raza de guerreros! – exclamó Fergus. Una ola de vítores le siguieron a esas palabras. - ¡MIENTRAS TÚ CONFRATERNIZAS CON NUESTROS ASESINOS Y SU PRINCIPAL INSTIGADOR!

- ¡LOS DRAGONES NO SON MÁS ASESINOS QUE NOSOTROS MISMOS! – exclamó Astrid con fiereza - ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE TODO ESTO, PORQUE CUANDO HIPO VUELVA…!

Una fuerte carcajada de burla, esta vez de parte de Fergus, se oyó por todo el lugar.

- ¡¿Cuándo vuelva?! – volvió a burlarse - ¡Ese inútil murió! – exclamó. Los ojos de Astrid se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se rehusó a creerle.

- ¡MIENTES! - exclamó

- ¿No me crees? – dijo y dándose la vuelta, tomo algo de donde estaba sentado y lo lanzó a los pies de la chica. Era el chaleco de piel marrón de Hipo. Mojado y rasgado, pero sin duda lo era. Todo el coraje de Astrid, de un momento a otro se esfumó y no pudiendo continuar por más tiempo de pie, cayó de rodillas al suelo abatida.

Esta actitud enfureció aun más a Fergus, pues solo confirmaba lo que ya sospechaba. Los lazos entre Astrid e Hipo eran más fuertes que la amistad. El rubio vikingo volvió a su asiento y desde ahí dijo sus últimas palabras hacia Astrid.

- ¡Estas condenada a morir! – proclamó.

Inmediatamente dos grandes puertas se abrieron para dar paso a un furioso Skullion. Un rarísimo dragón sin alas que no podía ver, ni escuchar, pero que era capaz de oler el miedo a leguas de distancia.

Hipo quedo espantado. El dragón, gracias al cielo, tenía un gran collar de metal en el cuello que le impedía acercarse con toda libertad y asesinar a Astrid, pero no podía quedarse esperando a que eso sucediese, por lo que sin mediar consecuencias se lanzó en picada hacía la arena de formación.

* * *

**Gracias por leer! y espero todos sus comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, etc, por reviews (me alegrarían mucho si lo hacen)**

**Como se habran dado cuenta este es un capitulo extra-large XD. Bueno, nu se si lo mencione en el cap pasado, sucede q me voy de vacaciones asi q no estare por algunos días y quería dejarles esto para q se entretuvieran por mientras XD prometo tenerles algo para cuando vuelva, por ahi en fin de mes (en cuanto tenga el cap listo lo subire)**

**Lo otro, se habran dado cuenta lo crudo q ha sido este capitulo. Puede ser porque quiero darle un enfoque de mas misterio y suspenso a la historia...o puede deberse a mi estado emocional actual. He sufrido la perdida de una pariente muy cercana recientemente y escribir todo esto me ha ayudado a liberar mucha tensión, aunq la pena aun esta. Yo se que ella esta en un lugar mejor junto a Dios y que algun dia voy a volver a verla, asi q estoy triste, pero tranquila, al igual que mi familia (si alguien tiene otra creencia, la respeto, asi como tambien pido respeto por la mia)**

**Bueno, no crean q les cuento para ponerlos tristes, si no mas bien para desahogarme yo misma (XD) espero no haberlos incomodado.**

**Y bueno, lo ultimo, yo nombre un dragon nuevo en la historia (Skullion). Les cuento que no es inventado, si no que aparece en el libro original de HTTYD de _Cressida Cowell. _Es un dragón, como ahi lo describi, sordo, ciego (creo q de echo no tiene ni ojos ni oidos), pero con un excelente olfato. No tiene alas, sus extremidades estan hechas para correr a grandes velocidades. En sus dos patas delanteras posee una garra mas desarrolladas que las otras con las que atrapa a sus presas. Es muy agil y posee una boca muy grande llena de filosos colmillos. Es comunmente de color purpura. No viven originalmente en Berk, ya que son extremadamente peligrosos, sino que tienen su propia isla. **

**Eso es todo por ahora. Un gran saludo a todos y que sigan teniendo geniales vacaciones ^^**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODOS! Estoy muy contenta por traerles este cap.**

**Quiero agradecerles personalmente a cada uno de los que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario... en serio me alegran la vida ^^**

**Fanatico Z: coincidimos en que el padre de Astrid es un ... y mas y ya heme aqui actualizando. Por cierto, me alegra mucho que hayas tomado la decisión de abrirte una cuenta y publicar tus propias historias. Felicidades!**

**Analuchera: Tambien coincido contigo en que el padre de Astrid es un ... y espera a leer este capitulo...ufff. Ya me imagino lo que vas a decirme (creo q incluso tendre que censurar mas de algun reviews despues de esto)**

**Renton-torston: gracias por darte el tiempo de leer mi historia ^^**

**Guest: gracias tambien por leer mis historias ^^ Tristemente a pesar de estar de vacaciones no pude ponerme al dia con Riders of Berk :(**

**isabellagracia: gracias por seguirme y espero que tambien te guste este cap ^^**

**Francisco M: gracias por leer mis historias y dejamen decirte que me rei un buen rato con tu ultima frase del reviews. "pasar como el guion de la serie" XD no estaria mal jejeje**

**meliandrade: heme aqui con continuacion. Gracias por tu apoyo.**

**Lindy: gracias por leerme. Y espero explicarte mas cosas con este cap.**

**Y tambien gracias a todos los que pasan (como ninjas!) sin dejar un reviews y le dan una oportunidad a todo esto.**

**...**

**En cuanto a este capitulo, les cuento que es una mirada de todos los sucesos del capitulo anterior, pero desde el punto de vista de Astrid... espero que les guste**

**Sin mas que decir... A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Astrid estaba plácidamente dormida cuando a su lado sintió que algo se movía. Por supuesto, era Hipo.

- Han pasado muchas cosas hoy, deberías dormir – susurro Astrid asustando a al chico.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el aludido – no quería despertarte Astrid.

- No te preocupes – dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Hipo – ¿sigues preocupado?.

Astrid no escucho respuesta. En vez de eso sintió movimiento a su lado y un suave tirón que la dejo muy cerca de su novio. Por unos instantes Hipo se dedicó solamente a observarla, mientras ella continuaba con sus caricias.

- ¿Qué crees que haría mi padre? – preguntó Hipo en apenas un susurro. Astrid se inclinó tan solo un poco para depositar un suave y cálido beso sobre los labios de Hipo. Siempre era un placer besarlo.

- Realmente creo que en estos momentos estaría plácidamente dormido – contestó luego de unos instantes con una pequeña risita. Hipo rio junto a ella.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente, hasta que Hipo decidió levantarse y vestirse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Astrid tomándolo del brazo.

- Solo iré a ver como esta Chimuelo – contestó el chico – quedo algo nervioso luego de lo de esta tarde.

La joven vikinga dudo por unos momentos. No quería dormir sola, pero también había quedado preocupada por los dragones y sabía que Hipo no descansaría tranquilo sin ver a su amigo.

- Esta bien – acepto finalmente, soltando un poco su agarre, pero antes de dejarlo ir completamente, ella misma se acercó a él para darle un furtivo beso, que dejo un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Hipo - no tardes – dijo antes de volver a la cama.

A los pocos minutos, Astrid escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y al observar por su ventana vio una fugaz sombra pasar. Sin duda era Hipo junto a Chimuelo. Astrid sonrió para sus adentros. Era imposible separar a esos dos, pensó la chica.

Para la mañana aun quedaba mucho por lo que Astrid se volvió tapar con las mantas y se durmió. Pero pasaron tan solo unas horas para que un fuerte estruendo, seguido de muchos rugidos y gritos de terror, la despertara nuevamente. Con rapidez bajo las escaleras y salió de la casa para encontrarse con un panorama completamente confuso.

Hombres y mujeres desconocidos corriendo en distintas direcciones, rompiendo puertas y ventanas, amedrentando con gritos y amenazas a todo el pueblo que fue abruptamente sorprendido en medio de la noche. Nadie entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Unos rugidos de dolor hicieron que Astrid volteara la mirada para encontrarse con tres dragones siendo cruelmente apresados por un grupo de vikingos que jamás había visto en su vida. Astrid, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigió de inmediato a socorrer a los dragones, pero se topó de lleno con otro grupo de desconocidos que se lo impidieron e intentaron también apresarla a ella. La joven se resistió como pudo, hasta que a punta de golpes y patadas logró zafarse.

Cuanto deseaba tener su hacha consigo en esos momentos, pensaba Astrid mientras continuaba su camino, pero antes de llegar una gran bola de fuego pasó por sobre su cabeza. Por suerte alcanzó a agacharse. Se levantó con rapidez y dirigió su vista hacia el origen del ataque.

Una flota entera de drakkars se hallaba en puerto, mientras que otros que estaban en camino, eran los que disparaban las bolas gigantes de fuego. Una invasión, pensó la chica de inmediato. ¿Y dónde estaba Hipo?

La rubia vikinga busco con la mirada a sus amigos y a su padre, pero no los encontró. Y lo otro que no encontró fue a su Nadder. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente… no lo había visto en casa luego de bajar la escalera.

Un profundo terror invadió el corazón de Astrid al pensar en su dragón. Los gritos se hacían más y más desesperados a medida que pasaba el tiempo, pero la joven no se amedrentó. Devolvió con fuerza cada golpe que recibió y defendió como pudo a su pueblo. De repente un conocido rugido la hizo girarse. Era su Nadder, su preciado Nadder que había sido recientemente herido por una espada. Lo habían atravesado cruelmente por un costado. Los ojos de Astrid se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza, sino de ira y rabia. Con determinación mezclada con furia corrió en busca del causante de la herida y al rodear a su dragón, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse de frente a su padre.

Sus ojos fríos como glaciares, su cabello platinado como la luna y su espada roja por la sangre.

No había duda. Su padre había herido a su más grande amigo y estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, sin negárselo. Astrid se dispuso a atacarlo, pero antes siquiera de mover un musculo, un fuerte golpe en la nuca la hizo caer de rodillas. Poco a poco la joven vikinga fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar inconsciente en el suelo en medio de una invasión.

…

Cuando Astrid despertó, a la mañana siguiente, se encontraba en un lugar algo oscuro, el que no pudo identificar de inmediato. Parpadeo un par de veces y miró a su alrededor. Notó que estaba en su propia casa, y ciertamente eso no la tranquilizó. Al querer moverse, se dio cuenta de que estaba atada a una silla, de pies a cabeza. Intentó forcejear, pero le fue imposible liberarse. De inmediato recordó los sucesos de la noche pasada. La invasión, el ataque, su padre, su dragón, sus amigos perdidos, Hipo… pero antes de seguir cavilando unos pasos la sacaron de sus pensamientos devolviéndola a la realidad.

Entre las sombras vio acercarse a un hombre. No le fue difícil reconocerlo. Ese cabello rubio platinado largo y ese porte de arrogancia…

- Padre – murmuro con despreció.

- Astrid – devolvió él con el mismo despreció.

- ¿Que significa todo esto? – preguntó la joven aun atada.

- ¿Tanto vivir con el hijo inútil de Estoico te ha dejado el cerebro seco? – se burlo Fergus.

- ¡¿Eres parte de todo esto?! – exigió saber Astrid - ¡Ahora te has vuelto un traidor!

- ¡¿TRAIDOR?! – cuestionó colérico Fergus - ¡TRAIDORA ERES TÚ Y TODOS LOS QUE HAN HECHO AMISTAD CON ESAS BESTIAS! – exclamó el hombre acercándose peligrosamente a Astrid.

- Berk es tu pueblo… ¿Cómo pudiste…- Astrid ni siquiera concebía lo que estaba sucediendo. Su propio padre era parte de este levantamiento. ¿Habría más habitantes de Berk involucrados?

- ¿Cómo pude hacer todo esto? – Fergus se dio media vuelta y volvió a su asiento frente a Astrid – Soy fuerte, determinado, perfecto en todo sentido. ¡Estoy hecho para ser un líder! – anunció con presunción – Era obvio que más temprano que tarde lograría conquistar todo Berk – dijo con una gran sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

- Cuando Estoico vuelva… - comenzó Astrid.

- Cuando Estoico vuelva – dijo el vikingo interrumpiendo a la joven– ¡lo atravesaré con mi espada en cuanto ponga un solo pie en esta isla! – exclamó Fergus con fiereza – y en cuanto a su hijo… Hipo… - una ola de terror invadió el corazón de Astrid al escuchar ese nombre. Fergus se quedó en silencio por unos momentos – Dime Astrid, ¿sabes hacia donde escapo ese chico?

¿Escapar? Astrid no estaba entendiendo la pregunta.

- Hipo no ha escapado a ninguna parte – lo defendió la joven vikinga.

- Mis hombres lo vieron volando entre las naves anoche y luego desapareció entre los acantilados.

Una nueva oleada de terror sintió la joven al saber esa noticia. La última vez que el chico se había enfrentado a los acantilados había quedado muy mal parado.

- Entonces… ¿Dónde está? – volvió a preguntar el hombre.

- No lo sé, ¡pero sea donde sea que este, buscara la forma de acabar con todo esto! – exclamó Astrid con convicción.

El hombre la observó detenidamente y musitó un simple "ya lo veremos" para luego salir de la casa dejando a Astrid sola, amarrada aun a la silla y sin comprender aun nada de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Astrid se quedó todo el día allí, atada a esa silla, sin comida ni agua hasta la noche. De repente cuatro hombres, desconocidos para la rubia vikinga, entraron en la habitación. La desataron de la silla, pero mantuvieron sus manos atadas con cuerdas. La joven los miro con desconfianza, no sabía de sus intenciones, pero por sus sonrisas maliciosas era de esperarse que no fueran buenas.

- Así que tú eres Astrid – dijo uno de los hombres acercándose a ella y tomándola por el cuello para inspeccionarla. Era moreno y delgado de gatunos ojos amarillos.

- Es más bonita de lo que esperaba – dijo lascivamente otro más bajo que el resto y de cabello rojizo.

- Podríamos divertirnos un rato antes de… - comenzó a decir un tercero, moreno, como el primero, pero de cabello largo y ojos marrón, pero fue interrumpido por el que parecía ser el jefe de los cuatro. Un hombre fornido, más alto que los demás, moreno, de cabello corto y negro como la noche, al igual que sus ojos.

- ¡Brolk, Hakon, Snorri, apártense de ella! – exclamó – no hemos venido para eso – dijo dándole énfasis a las últimas palabras.

- Pero Gaddar… - quiso mediar uno de los presentes, el pelirrojo llamado Brolk.

- No discutas – interrumpió el hombre más alto llamado Gaddar. Los tres hombres se apartaron de mala gana no sin antes darle otro par de miradas llenas de segundas intenciones a la chica.

- Las cosas son así – comenzó a decir Gaddar – tu nos dices todo lo que sabes y nosotros te dejamos entera.

- No sé de qué estás hablando – contestó Astrid destilando odio – ya le dije a mi padre todo lo que sabía, que considerando la situación, es bastante poco – agrego.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos e intercambiaron un par de palabras. De repente y sin previo aviso uno de ellos, Hakon, el de cabello largo, le propino, a Astrid, un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la lanzo inmediatamente al suelo.

- Trataremos nuevamente – dijo Gaddar lentamente al tiempo que se arrodillaba para quedar a su estatura – ¿Dónde está tu amigo, el chico dragón?

Astrid solo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada llena de rencor.

- Veo que aun no entiendes, preciosa – murmuro – aflójenle la lengua – ordeno a sus hombres mientras se levantaba y se apartaba de Astrid. Seguido de eso los tres aludidos se acercaron a la joven y comenzaron a golpearla fuertemente en el suelo. Patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos, entre otros. Astrid trató de defenderse como pudo usando sus brazos para proteger su cabeza y utilizando sus piernas para devolver los golpes, pero fue rápidamente inmovilizada por Brolk y Snorri, mientras Hakon continuo dándole fuertes golpes en el cuerpo.

Luego de un par de minutos, los que fueron eternos para Astrid, la golpiza se detuvo.

- Dime ahora, ¿Dónde está tu amigo? ¿Esta con los dragones fugitivos? – preguntó Gaddar nuevamente, acercándose a la joven otra vez.

- No tengo… respuesta… para ninguna de tus preguntas – respondió Astrid con dificultad – y aunque… la tuviera… no te la diría.

El hombre negó lentamente con la cabeza y se apartó nuevamente.

- ¿Traemos la caja de sorpresas, jefe? – preguntó Snorri entusiasmado. El aludido, Gaddar, asintió. Pocos minutos después Snorri y Brolk llegaron con lo que parecía ser un baúl entero de armas y elementos de tortura.

El rostro de Astrid se puso pálido de la sorpresa y el terror. Pero se mantuvo firme en su posición. Gaddar dio la orden a sus hombres para que obligaran a Astrid a arrodillarse de espaldas al él.

La rubia vikinga estaba sumamente asustada, prueba de ello eran las palpitaciones de su corazón, que se sentían como martillos dentro de su pecho. Sudaba en gran manera, a pesar de estar muy frio el ambiente y aun estaba atada de manos. Su abdomen y su pierna derecha le dolían mucho y, aunque no se había visto el rostro en ningún espejo, estaba segura que sangraba de la cabeza.

Astrid, al estar de espaldas, no vio como Gaddar sacó un grueso látigo que terminaba en varias puntas. Los hombres a su alrededor rieron con complicidad. La joven vikinga decidió cerrar sus ojos y tomando aire se preparó para lo peor. Repentinamente un fuerte y punzante dolor sintió en su espalda. En ese momento comprendió de qué se estaban riendo sus opresores. Seguido del primer impacto, sintió otro y otro y otro y así, tres se transformaron en seis y seis en doce y la cuenta no paró hasta que su espalda comenzó a sangrar.

La joven estaba devastada por el dolor. No tenía fuerzas ni para ponerse de pie, por lo que Hakkon y Snorri la levantaron para que Gaddar volviera a comenzar el interrogatorio.

- Has salido más dura de lo que esperaba – comentó – tus amigos fueron mucho más blandos – dijo. Astrid ni siquiera fue capaz de contestar.

Gaddar se disponía nuevamente a interrogarla, pero el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo detuvo y lo hizo darse media vuelta para encontrarse con Fergus parado en el pórtico observado con su ceño fruncido todo el espectáculo.

- ¿Ha dicho algo? – preguntó fríamente luego de dedicarle una mirada a Astrid. Si alguna parte del corazón de aquel vikingo se sintió conmovida al ver a su hija en tan terrible estado, no lo demostró.

- No señor, dice que no sabe nada – contestó el hombre – pero no se preocupe, si esta chiquilla sabe algo, nosotros lo descubriremos – dijo alzando una mano para indicarse a sí mismo y a sus compañeros los que secundaron sus dichos.

- No, si sabe algo o no, ya no importa – dijo Fergus – Llévenla con el resto de los prisioneros y preparen todo para el juicio – ordenó e inmediatamente después salió por la puerta sin volver a darle una mirada a su hija.

Minutos más tarde Astrid se encontraba en la parte inferior del salón principal, lugar utilizado como mazmorras.

Sin ningún apice de delicadeza, Brolk, que fue el encargado de llevársela, la empujó hacia la celda y luego, con un fuerte golpe la cerró.

Astrid quedó inmóvil, sobre el suelo. A penas podía respirar. Todo su cuerpo le dolía grandemente y además sentía la espalda a carne viva. A eso había que agregarle la gran inquietud que las palabras de su padre le habían dejado. "Si sabe algo o no, ya no importa" ¿qué quería decir? ¿Habrían capturado ya a Hipo?

Pero antes de que la joven siguiera indagando más en sus propios pensamientos una voz familiar la interrumpió.

- ¿Astrid? – escuchó - ¿Eres tú?

La rubia vikinga, con suma dificultad, dirigió su rostro hacia el origen de la voz. De buenas a primeras solo vio dos siluetas. Poco a poco vio aparecer ante sus ojos a un sorprendido Bocón y a asustado Patapez. Ambos con mucho cuidado se acercaron a ella.

- ¡Por Odín! – exclamó el Bocón – Solo el cielo sabe cómo no has muerto ya – dijo inspeccionando más detenidamente sus heridas.

Sin esperar más tiempo, Patapez y Bocón comenzaron a curar las heridas de Astrid. Por suerte para ella, Patapez, desde que había empezado a frecuentar a la curandera, siempre llevaba consigo material básico de curación, por lo que la tarea de limpiar y aliviar las heridas fue más sencilla. Luego de esto utilizo tiras de su propia camiseta para vendar a la chica.

Astrid ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la habían curado. Simplemente, rendida al cansancio, durmió.

Al despertar, la joven estaba algo desorientada. Solo una gran punzada de dolor proveniente de su abdomen, le hizo recordar todo lo sucedido hasta ese momento. Al mirar a su derecha se encontró con su amigo Patapez y con Bocón, los que se mostraron muy felices al verla despertar.

- Eres aun más fuerte de lo que creía, Astrid – elogio Bocón. La joven sonrió de medio lado.

- Siento que he dormido por días – comentó la joven intentado levantarse, pero de inmediato atapez se lo impidió.

- Estas débil aun – dijo el chico, obligándola a quedarse acostada – Y de hecho has estado inconsciente por casi tres días completos. Habías perdido mucha sangre y aquellos hombres te dejaron casi agonizante.

Astrid se sorprendido al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aunque se sentía considerablemente mejor, todavía estaba débil.

- ¿Sabes que es todo esto que esta pasado? ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Alguien ha visto a Hipo? – preguntó la joven atropelladamente.

- ¡Nadie ha sabido nada de Hipo! – escucho de repente Astrid. Era la inconfundible voz de Brutacio, pero al mirar por la celda, no lo vio por ninguna parte. – ¡Estoy en la celda de al lado, Astrid! – exclamó el chico, como adivinando los pensamientos de Astrid.

- ¡Hey, Astrid! ¡Me han dicho que te han dado una gran paliza! – escucho Astrid, esta vez de Brutilda. Seguramente estaba en la misma celda de su hermano.

- ¡Juro que pagarán golpe por golpe, Astrid preciosa! ¡Puedes apostarlo! – exclamó Patán con rabia. Astrid se limitó a rodar lo ojos. Sin duda él también estaba en la celda contigua.

- Entonces, ¿Hipo no está aquí? – volvió a preguntar la rubia vikinga.

- No – contestó Patapez – nadie ha sabido nada de él. Pero por lo que escuche, la última vez que lo vieron fue cerca de los acantilados.

Astrid asintió, pero no quedó para nada tranquila sabiendo aquello.

- ¿Alguien sabe de dónde vienen y qué quieren todos esos desconocidos que nos invadieron? – preguntó.

- Son vikingos de tierras lejanas, hacia el Sur – contestó esta vez Bocón – Provienen del gran continente.

Astrid se sorprendió con eso último. Aquel gran pedazo de tierra quedaba extremadamente lejos de Berk y los constantes remolinos y tormentas que inundaban el camino hacia allí, hacían imposible llegar con vida.

- No tengo idea como lo lograron, pero sé que son ellos. – dijo el vikingo.

- ¿Qué es lo que buscan? – cuestiono Astrid.

- Hace no mucho rato atrás tuve una amena conversación con tu padre – comenzó a contar Bocon, mientras se rascaba la mandíbula. Astrid involuntariamente desvió su vista sintiendo vergüenza. Bocón, que lo notó, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- Tú no tienes la culpa de que tu padre sea un traidor, desde muchos años atrás que lleva queriendo usurpar el puesto de Estoico – dijo – pero tú no eres como él – agregó el viejo vikingo tras una breve pausa – Déjame contarte que la familia de tu padre llegó a Berk hace muchos años atrás desde aquel continente en el Sur. Provenía de una raza de vikingos un tanto distinta a la nuestra, pero vikingos al fin. Ellos se mostraron cordiales en un principio, pero un día intentaron tomarse la isla, reclamándola como suya, pero los antepasados de Estoico no se lo permitieron acabando con casi todo el legado Hofferson. Pero Horrendus Alabastro, el Sabio, antepasado de Estoico, dejo a uno con vida, ya que ese hombre fue quien le ayudo a atrapar al resto. Ese hombre era tu bisabuelo Astrid.

La joven estaba sorprendida. Sus propios antepasados no eran originarios de Berk, si no que venían de un lugar completamente distinto y apartado. Eso no lo sabía en absoluto.

- Los años siguientes a esa revuelta fueron calmados, pero evidentemente todo cambio con la llegada de tu padre. Cuando Estoico fue nombrado jefe, heredando así el puesto de su padre, Fergus fue el primero, y único, en protestar. El consideraba que no era legítimo, y que Estoico no era el más capacitado. – recordó Bocón - Esto hirió profundamente el ego de Estoico, quien de inmediato lo retó a un duelo a muerte. Fue algo espectacular. Sin duda gran parte de tus habilidades las has heredado de tu padre – comentó el viejo vikingo – Finalmente, Fergus perdió la pelea. Estoico debía matarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Contrariamente a lo que cualquier otro hubiese hecho, Estoico lo perdono. Este acto de compasión hizo que todos le apoyaran aun más, por lo que nadie, nunca más volvió a cuestionar la posición de Estoico. Por supuesto, tu padre nunca se recuperó y debo decir que por muchos años vi como volcaba en ti toda la frustración que él sentía.

Astrid asintió. Aquella historia que Bocón le estaba contando tenía gran sentido con lo que toda su vida había pasado. Su padre siempre le había exigido mucho y si no lograba sus metas, él se mostraba muy enfadado. Y cuando se trataba de la familia de Estoico… sencillamente los odiaba. Aunque jamás lo dijo con palabras.

- En esa conversación que tuve con tu padre, básicamente el me ofrecía ser de su bando, y para convencerme me contó lo que tenía planeado hacer. El odia a los dragones, como bien ya sabes, pero sus amigos del Sur, con los que jamás ha dejado de tener contacto, están dispuestos a llevarse a todos los dragones que puedan a cambio de dejarle todo el poder sobre Berk y otras islas conquistadas, a tu padre. A cambio, Fergus debe darles el secreto para dominar a los dragones.

- Él no sabe nada sobre la crianza y cuidado de un dragón – dijo la joven aun acostada en el suelo.

- No, pero Hipo si – contestó Bocón.

- Por eso lo buscan tanto – razonó Astrid más para si misma que para el resto. Bocón asintió. – pero entonces esos vikingos del Sur ¿piensan criar dragones también? – preguntó Astrid aun sin comprender del todo la situación.

- Si y no – contestó Bocón meneando la cabeza – sucede que ellos no pretenden hacerse amigos de los dragones. Lo que realmente quieren es ocuparlos como máquinas de guerra y así seguir conquistando otros pueblos. – contó el vikingo - en pocas palabras, lo que ellos quieren es esclavizar a los dragones.

- ¿Es eso posible? – preguntó Patapez sumamente asombrado. Bocón lo medito por unos momentos.

- Si consiguen atrapar a Hipo y este les guía a la isla de los dragones, y no me refiero a la isla de la Muerte Roja, si no a la isla de anidación, ellos podrían atrapar a jóvenes dragones y llevárselos sin ningún problema, además por si no te has dado cuenta, tienen una gran flota de naves y un gran arsenal de guerreros. Pueden hacerlo. Y si no lo logran, traerán a más y más.

- ¡Entonces hay que detenerlos ahora! – exclamó Brutacio desde la celda de al lado.

- Si, genio, eso todos lo saben, la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo lograremos? – cuestionó Brutilda.

Nadie contestó, a excepción de Astrid.

- Dependemos de Hipo – dijo con certeza.

Los minutos pasaron hasta llegar la tarde. Los presentes comenzaron a escuchar rápidas pisadas acercándose, presuntamente de dos o tres personas. Se detuvieron frente a su celda y la abrieron dando paso a tres caras muy conocidas por Astrid.

Gaddar, Snorri y Hakkon.

- ¿Nos extrañaste, linda? – pregunto socarronamente Hakkon, mientras entraba a la celda y la obligaba a levantarse, mientras Gaddar y Snorri se quedaban cuidando la entrada. Astrid se limitó a mirarlos con odio y rencor.

A Hakkon le tomó tan solo un par de minutos ponerle cadenas en las manos y pies, para luego sacarla de la celda.

- Es hora del espectáculo – murmuro Gaddar con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

Los tres hombres llevaron a Astrid hasta la arena de formación. De camino a ese lugar, Astrid pudo observar el pueblo. Estaba desértico. De repente, unos fuertes gritos, como los de una muchedumbre enardecida, llegaron hasta sus oídos. Proveía de la arena de formación sin lugar a dudas. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ese griterío, aun pudo distinguir una voz especial. Su padre. El causante de aquella invasión.

Luego de un fuerte "¡TRAIGANLA!" por parte de Fergus, Gaddar empujo a la chica para que entrara en la arena. En seguida una oleada de gritos, amenazas y protestas la recibieron.

- Estas acusada de formar lazos con el enemigo, traición hacia tu pueblo vikingo y traición hacia tu sangre ¿Cómo te declaras? – preguntó Fergus sentado sobre el que fuera el lugar de Estoico, el Vasto.

Al escuchar dichas palabras Astrid no pudo más que reír a carcajadas. Era completamente irrisorio que su padre, autor de una invasión hacia su pueblo, traición hacia su jefe y causante de sus heridas le estuviera diciendo todo eso.

- ¿Traición? – cuestionó Astrid en un tono de sarcasmo puro - ¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo tú, padre? – preguntó con autoridad.

Fergus la fulmino con su mirada.

- ¡Yo salvo a una raza de guerreros! – exclamó Fergus. Una ola de vítores le siguieron a esas palabras. - ¡MIENTRAS TÚ CONFRATERNIZAS CON NUESTROS ASESINOS Y SU PRINCIPAL INSTIGADOR!

- ¡LOS DRAGONES NO SON MÁS ASESINOS QUE NOSOTROS MISMOS! – exclamó Astrid con fiereza - ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE TODO ESTO, PORQUE CUANDO HIPO VUELVA…!

Una fuerte carcajada de burla, esta vez de parte de Fergus, retumbó por toda la arena, interrumpiendo a Astrid.

- ¡¿Cuándo vuelva?! – volvió a burlarse - ¡Ese inútil murió! – exclamó con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. Astrid no lo podía creer.

Hipo no podía… estar muerto. No, no y no se decía mentalmente.

- ¡MIENTES! - exclamó

- ¿No me crees? – cuestionó manteniendo esa arrogante sonrisa. Con mucha tranquilidad se dio media vuelta y tomando entre sus manos algo que estaba en su asiento, lo lanzó a los pies de Astrid.

Astrid inspeccionó aquella cosa que su padre le había tirado a sus pies. Era algo de color marrón oscuro y parecía estar mojado. De un momento a otro sus ojos se abrieron en gran manera.

¿Sería posible? No… no podía ser… esa cosa… ¿era el chaleco de …Hipo? Astrid sintió que iba a morir. Era el chaleco de Hipo. ¡SU HIPO!. Estaba mojado y rasgado. Podría haberle sucedido algo mientras estaba en los acantilados. Tenía que ser una pesadilla. Hipo, su amado Hipo, no podía haber muerto.

Poco a poco la realidad fue golpeando a Astrid dejándola abatida, arrodillada en el suelo, mientras gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro.

Fergus, desde su posición, la observó con aun más desprecio que antes. Esa de ahí ya no era más su hija, pensó. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo sería.

- ¡Estas condenada a morir! – proclamó con su voz gélida sin ni una pizca de compasión por su hija. Inmediatamente, luego de sus palabras, dos grandes puertas se abrieron para dar paso a un rarísimo dragón sin alas que no podía ver, ni escuchar, pero que era capaz de oler el miedo a leguas de distancia. Su nombre esa Skullion.

Astrid ni se percató de la presencia del peligroso dragón.

El raro espécimen divisó a Astrid de inmediato, no con su vista, si no con su agudo olfato. Se lanzó de inmediato dispuesto a atacarla, pero antes de llegar una fuerte bola de fuego lo hizo golpearse con la tierra. El Skullion, confundido, busco al perpetrador en todas direcciones, pero no logró captar su aroma. Muy por el contrario solo sintió otra bola de fuego sobre su cabeza, que lo dejo aun más aturdido que la anterior.

Astrid, al escuchar la primera explosión, miró en todas direcciones. Fue en ese instante en el que notó al Skullion a pocos metros de ella. De inmediato se apartó. Gritos y confusión se hallaba entre todos los espectadores. Había polvo por todas partes producto de los múltiples impactos de bolas de fuego contra el suelo y eso dificultaba en gran manera la visibilidad. La joven vikinga, estaba confundida, no sabía qué hacer. El Skullion, aunque aturdido, aun seguía en pie y la estaba rastreando.

Fergus estaba colérico. No sabía cual era la causa de tanto desastre. El cielo estaba ya oscuro y solo un par de destellos se podían ver en el cielo… sin embargo, aquellos destellos… no era la primera vez que los veía.

- ¡FURIA NOCTURNA! – grito de repente un hombre. Fue en ese instante en el que Fergus lo comprendió todo. Ese condenado inútil había logrado mantenerse con vida después de todo.

- ¡ATRAPENLO! – exclamó - ¡NO LO DEJEN ESCAPAR!

El Furia Nocturna se paseó por las cabezas de todos los presentes. Estos de inmediato reaccionaron persiguiéndolo, siendo Fergus, el primero.

Mientras tanto, abajo, en la arena, Astrid se mantenía esquivando al Skullion. Por todo el alboroto formado, armas cayeron al suelo, por lo que ella fue capaz de tomar una espada y esquivar más de una vez al peligroso dragón. Sin embargo cada movimiento la dejaba más cansada. De repente una de las garras del Skulllion la atrapo, dejándola en el suelo indefensa. Astrid cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero la estocada final nunca llegó.

En vez de eso escuchó un grito y un fuerte sonido de algo chocando con una espada. La joven tenía algo de miedo, pero se obligó a si misma a abrir los ojos. Frente a ella estaba el cadáver de un Skullion. Y al dirigir su mirada un poco más hacia la derecha, Astrid se encontró con un joven de cabellos café rojizos y de hermosos ojos verdes que la observaban con preocupación.

- Astrid – escucho que la llamaban suavemente - ¿Estas bien? – preguntó el chico acercándose a ella y tomándola entre sus brazos. Astrid apenas podía hablar de la sorpresa. ¿Hipo? se preguntó mentalmente… ¡Si! era él.

En un acto espontáneo, la joven tomó a Hipo por la nuca con una mano y con la otra se aferró a su camiseta para besarlo desenfrenadamente.

- Sabía que no podías haber muerto – susurro Astrid, al cabo de unos minutos, luego de separarse de su novio. El chico sonrió.

Se disponía a responder, pero algo así como un quejido, lo hizo levantar su rostro. A Hipo casi se le sale el corazón por la boca cuando se dio cuenta que el dragón que supuestamente había matado recientemente, estaba levantándose.

- ¿Que no habías matado al dragón? – cuestiono Astrid, mientras con ayuda de Hipo se levantaba del suelo.

- Eso creí – contestó el chico de cabellos rojizos – pero evidentemente matar dragones nunca ha sido mi fuerte – agrego en tono de disculpa.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a alejarse del Skullion resucitado. Con un fuerte silbido Hipo llamó a su dragón, el que llegó justo a tiempo para salvarlos de la renovada ira del Skullion, dejando atrás a la arena de formación y a todos los invasores que vieron como el Furia Nocturna se perdía entre las nubes de la noche.

* * *

**Gracias por leer hasta aqui! y que tal estuvo? Largo, no? Como me demore tanto en actualizar quise ahora recompensarlos con algo mas de lectura emocionante...ufff.. como escribi mas arriba.. ya me imagino los comentario que me haran de Fergus... ¿habra algun boton de censura por aqui? XD pero por favor no me maten por la crueldad! juro que pronto se arreglara todo. **

**Espero estar actualizando por ahi por el 16 de Marzo del 2013. Hasta entonces!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA MIS ESTIMADOS LECTORES/AS!**

**Primero que todo SIENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA. Se que no esta bien de mi parte hacerlos esperar, pero tuve unos problemillas con mi otra historia en donde un lector estuvo presionandome y x cumplir ahi, deje un poco de lado acá y ya vemos las concecuencias. Tratare de que no vuelva a pasar.**

**Ahora, a los agradecimientos:**

**_Analuchera_: Mi queridisima Ana, gracias x tu apoyo! siempre estas ahi dandome los ultimos datos de la serie, Gracias!**

**_Prince of Dragons:_ Querida, gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te guste la forma de la historia. Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo ^^**

**_Ragna Ferguson:_ Hola, creo q ya te habia contestado por interno, pero te lo vuelvo a agradecer por este medio ^^ Tu comentario me saco varias risas XD**

**_fanatico z_: Hola! gracias tmb por tu comentario y me encanta que te encante mi historia [XP]**

**_aleja_: preciosa aleja, espero q este cap te guste ya q esta lleno de momentos Astrid-Hipo y gracias por tu comentario ^^.**

**Y para todos ustedes que pasan (como ninjas! XD) sin dejar comentario alguno, tmb gracias xq veo sus visitas reflejadas en el contador ^^ y tmb en favoritos o followers. GRACIAS A TODOS.**

**Ahora sin más que decir, les dejo el cap 4! **

**Disfruten**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

- ¡¿Se puede saber en dónde rayos estabas?! – preguntó Astrid a Hipo, sumamente enojada.

Ambos chicos se encontraban escondidos en lo profundo del bosque, justo en el lugar en el que años antes Hipo conoció a Chimuelo.

El plan inicial fue alejarse lo más posible de Berk, pero dada la gravedad de las heridas de Astrid, Hipo considero que no le haría bien volar por mucho tiempo por lo que decidió acudir a aquel lugar para esconderse.

Al descender de Chimuelo, Astrid estaba inconsciente y así permaneció por varias horas en las que el pobre jinete no pego pestaña esperando ver a su novia abrir sus ojos. En ese lapsus de tiempo, el chico tuvo la oportunidad de ver la magnitud del daño causado a Astrid. Labio inferior partido, moratones en todo el cuerpo y lo peor, marcas de latigazos en la espalda. Sin embargo, estas últimas estaban vendadas. Además, la chica no portaba su atuendo normal. Solo traía puesta una camiseta que le quedaba gigantesca y la cubría hasta medio muslo. No podía ordenarle a Chimuelo que hiciera una fogata por riesgo a ser descubiertos, por lo que abrazó a su novia para cubrirla con su propio cuerpo y así mantener el calor.

Al cabo de unas horas Astrid comenzó a despertar. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Hipo cerca del suyo. El chico estaba más que contento al ver reaccionar nuevamente a su novia. La vikinga parpadeó un par de veces, hasta fijar su vista en Hipo.

Sin previo aviso un fuerte dolor domino todo el hombro derecho del chico. Y luego vinieron los gritos. "¡¿Se puede saber en dónde rayos estabas?!" "¡¿Qué rayos hizo que te demoraras tanto?!" "¡¿Por qué no nos ayudaste antes?!" "¡Realmente creí que habías muerto!"…

Luego de esa última frase la voz de Astrid se quebró. Con rapidez desvió su rostro tratando de ocultar sus contenidas lágrimas. Sin embargo, Hipo lo notó de todos modos. Con extremo cuidado, el joven jinete paso una de sus manos por el, ahora suelto, cabello de su novia.

- Sabes que no lo hice a propósito – musitó el joven. Se sentía completamente culpable por todo lo que había pasado. – jamás te hubiese dejado sola de no ser… - un largo suspiro salió de su boca – vi los barcos y trate de detenerlos. Eran muchos y creo que entre en pánico pensando en ti, en qué podía sucederte. Trate de llegar a Berk, pero no estaba respondiendo bien y eso se tradujo en mis maniobras con Chimuelo. Los barcos comenzaron a atacarnos y perdí el control.

Mientras hablaba, Hipo se acercó lentamente a Astrid hasta abrazarla por la espalda, gesto que la vikinga no rechazó.

- Lo siento mucho… - susurro el joven jinete al oído a su novia.

- Mi padre fue el culpable… - dijo Astrid pausadamente mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían por su rostro – yo no hice nada para impedirlo.

El joven dio vuelta a Astrid para quedar frente a ella y tomándole el rostro limpió algunas lágrimas que caían por este.

- Tú no lo sabías – le dijo el chico – no tenías como detener algo de lo que no estabas enterada.

- Pero siempre tuve la sospecha – ante esa aseveración el rostro de Hipo se llenó de confusión – Desde que tengo uso de razón mi padre siempre ha estado en oposición a Estoico. De pequeña vi ese odio que le tenía mi padre al tuyo y a toda tu familia. No lo comprendía del todo. Sabía que en años pasados había habido una gran disputa por el liderazgo de la isla, pero jamás pensé que aquello se remontara a tantos años atrás… - dijo la joven manteniéndose cabizbaja.

Ambos vikingos volvieron a sentarse, apoyados en Chimuelo, el que los ayudo a mantenerse calientes, mientras Astrid comenzó a relatarle al chico todo lo sucedido en Berk. La invasión, la conversación con su padre, el interrogatorio, como se encontró con Bocón y el resto de sus amigos, lo que su propio padre le había revelado a Bocón esperando, ilusamente, que él se cambiara de bando, hasta la parte del juicio, en donde estuvo presente Hipo y la salvo finalmente de ser engullida por el Skullion.

- Fergus lo tenía todo planeado – sentenció Hipo, aun sorprendido, luego de escuchar los acontecimientos de boca de su novia – solo estaba esperando el momento preciso.

El chico a penas y pudo asimilarlo. Fergus no solo había traicionado a su pueblo, sino que incluso había torturado a su propia hija. Era un maldito bastardo, pensó Hipo con furia.

Astrid solo se limitó a guardar silencio. Se sentía perdida. Se imaginaba que en cualquier momento iba a despertar de un mal sueño. La joven vikinga cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando que un milagro sucediera, pero nada pasó. En su mente repasaba una y mil veces los hechos recién acontecidos, sobre todo el instante en que su padre atravesó con su espada a su preciado Nadder y mientras más lo pensaba, más se recriminaba por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la clase de monstruo que era su padre.

- ¿Astrid? – la llamó suavemente Hipo al darse cuenta que había cerrado sus ojos - ¿Estas bien?

La aludida se tomó unos minutos más antes de responder. Al abrir sus ojos, fijó su vista en el lago que tenuemente era alumbrado por las luces del amanecer.

- Mi Nadder está muerto – dijo finalmente con una voz cargada de angustia.

Hipo se atragantó con su propia saliva ante tal noticia.

- ¡¿Qué?! – cuestionó sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

- Mi Nadder, mi precioso Nadder… mi padre lo ha asesinado – dijo rompiendo finalmente en llanto. Tantas cosas contenidas había estado guardando. Su dragón muerto, su padre traidor, sus amigos encerrados, el pueblo destruido… todo era demasiado para ella, por lo que simplemente se aferró a sus piernas y lloró como una niña pequeña.

El corazón de Hipo se acongojo en gran manera al ver las lágrimas de su novia. Él no podía dimensionar el daño físico y psicológico que su padre le había causado, pero estaba seguro de que podría ayudarla a superarlo. El chico tiernamente tomó a su novia entre sus brazos de modo de poder estrecharla entre sus brazos.

- Todo se arreglará – susurro a su oído – confía en mí.

Astrid levanto su rostro. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y húmedas, pero aun así estaba hermosa, pensó el chico.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que todo estará bien? – pregunto Astrid entrecortadamente.

- Simplemente lo sé – contestó Hipo encogiéndose de hombro para acto seguido darle un corto beso en la mejilla a su novia. Esta sonrió ampliamente. Hipo tenía esa mágica habilidad de hacerla sonreír hasta en los más críticos.

- Muy bien Señor Optimista – dijo Astrid secándose finalmente sus lágrimas con las largas mangas de su improvisado vestido - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Debemos derrotar a maldito de Fer…- pero antes de terminar la frase cayó en cuenta que estaba hablando del padre de Astrid. La miro de reojo atento a su reacción. Por muy malnacido que fuera ese hombre, seguía siendo el padre de ella.

- No te preocupes – dijo la vikinga con severidad – ese hombre ya no es mi padre.

Hipo asintió.

- Entonces… ¿qué haremos? – volvió a preguntar Astrid alejándose de los brazos de Hipo para sentarse frente a él y mirarlo al rostro - ¿Algo tonto o loco? – pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

El chico sonrió a su vez.

- ¿Recuerdas ese día que me accidente en los acantilados? – preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa – antes de que mi padre se fuera.

- Si, por supuesto, me diste un susto de muerte – recordó Astrid mirando con algo de desconfianza al chico. ¿Qué rayos se le estaría ocurriendo? pensó la vikinga.

- Ese día encontré unos pasajes subterráneos – comenzó a contar – se puede acceder nadando un par de metros bajo el agua, hasta encontrar la obertura, no es difícil llegar, lo difícil es orientarse una vez dentro.

- Increíble – murmuro Astrid - ¿Cómo es posible?

- Pienso que alguno de nuestros antepasados los pudo haber hecho como vía de escape... - dijo Hipo. – y mi plan es utilizarlos para llegar a Berk… pero…

- ¿No es lo único? – interrumpió Astrid. Hipo negó con su cabeza sonriendo. Definitivamente ella le conocía perfectamente.

- Mi plan es pedir ayuda a los dragones y con ellos atacar desde afuera – explicó – y desde dentro liberar a nuestros amigos y…

- Emboscarlos – terminó Astrid – eres un genio – dijo finalmente. Hipo jamás terminaba de sorprenderla. Chimuelo que había estado atento a todo bufó con alegría frente al plan de su jinete.

- Si amigo, buscaremos a más de los tuyos y obligamos a esos invasores a largarse de Berk – el dragón asintió con firmeza.

Con estas palabras comenzaron a planear la estrategia. Astrid le contó a Hipo lo que de boca de su padre había escuchado. Muchos dragones habían sido apresados, sin embargo no habían sido todos. Fergus asumía que estos habían escapado con Hipo a la isla de anidaje. También le hablo sobre las mazmorras subterráneas ubicadas bajo toda la arena de formación, con solo una entrada, que hacía a la vez de salida. Todo el pueblo estaba ahí… por lo menos los fieles a Estoico.

Además, luego de que ellos escapasen, la seguridad en el pueblo había aumentado fuertemente. Alrededor del perímetro tenían Skullions, los que se mantenían amarrados con cadenas, sin mencionar la cantidad de guardias que se paseaban constantemente; arqueros, espadachines, lanceros, etc. Era una fuerza impresionante, que Hipo y Astrid habían logrado divisar desde el cielo. Sin embargo, apenas pudieron estar unos minutos, por temor a ser descubiertos.

- Bien… son más de lo que esperaba – comentó Hipo al volver al escondite.

Astrid asintió

- Solo confirmamos lo que ya sabíamos. Un ataque frontal sería suicidio, por loq eu los túneles son nuestra única opción. Y eso sumado a los dragones…estoy seguro que lo lograremos – dijo el chico con convicción.

- Pero no conoces el camino ¿Cómo sabremos cuál será el correcto? – cuestionó la chica sentándose sobre una roca para luego tomar un par de bayas silvestres de un arbusto cercano y echárselas a la boca. Llevaba muchos días sin comer decentemente, por lo que en cuanto las vio tuvo deseos de probarlas.

- ¿Quién dijo que no conozco el camino? – preguntó Hipo con una gran sonrisa arrogante en su pecoso rostro. La rubia vikinga lo miro con una ceja alzada en señal de no comprender nada – Sucede que estuve por lo menos una semana completa explorando los túneles y marcándolos. La mayoría de estos no tienen salida alguna, pero pude comprobar que otros llevan a la ciudad – contó – Lo encontré interesante y quería mostrártelo. Pero ocurrió que el último día que fui a explorar no me di cuenta que el mar estaba más inquieto que de costumbre y cuando quise salir vi que la marea había subido – dijo rascándose la nuca, para luego imitar a su novia y tomar un par de bayas y llevarlas a su boca – Devolverme fue algo muy complicado y cuando por fin logre salir, me encontré con vientos muy fuertes, los que no dejaron que Chimuelo se acercara a mí para sacarme de entre las rocas – continuó - Caí, me golpee, me dolió… pero viví – termino su relato con un simple encogimiento de hombros y una amplia sonrisa de inocencia.

Astrid no sabía si golpearlo por su imprudencia, felicitarlo por su inteligencia o si simplemente echarse a reír. Opto por lo primero, por lo que el chico de ojos verdes rápidamente cambió su sonrisa por una mueca de dolor.

- No era necesario eso – murmuro Hipo luego de unos instantes sobándose el brazo maltrecho. Ya iban dos veces que Astrid le pegaba en el día, sin un posterior beso. Hipo esperaba que la situación no se volviese reiterativa.

- Y bien…- continuó la chica llamando la atención de su novio - ¿Qué pasará con los dragones? De seguro tienen miedo…

- Lo sé. Lo había estado pensando, pero no tenemos otra salida. Los hombres del Sur son demasiados – contestó.

- Entonces está decidido – finalizó Astrid levantándose de su lugar – tú buscarás a los dragónes, mientras que yo iré a las mazmorras – sentenció.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Un momento! – exclamó Hipo – aquí no se ha decidido nad…

- Yo no sé dónde queda la isla – dijo la vikinga interrumpiendo a Hipo – por lo tanto debo ir por los túneles y ni pienses en que Chimuelo me acompañe, porque sabes que sin él, tú tampoco llegaras con los otros dragones.

- Pero…- comenzó a protestar el joven jinete, pero su novia levantó su mano haciéndole callar.

- Sabes que no puede ser de otra forma – dijo finalmente en un tono más suave, tratando de persuadir de esta forma al chico.

Hipo la observó por unos instantes. Por nada del mundo el chico quería que ella volviese a Berk. Por lo menos no, si él no estaba presente. Y realmente separarse de ella nuevamente, después que han pasado meses viviendo juntos e incluso durmiendo juntos… le era muy difícil. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón. Con un suspiro de resignación, Hipo termino aceptando las condiciones de su novia.

Ya en la tarde cuando terminaron de planear todo. Y si todo salía como lo esperaban, al final del día siguiente tendrían que estar despachando a los invasores y recuperando su isla. Claro, si todo salía bien.

Ambos chicos acordaron comenzar en el plan a la noche siguiente, ya que era de suma importancia que antes Hipo le enseñara todos los pasadizos a Astrid. Según el plan, luego de sacar a sus amigos de las celdas, debía conducirlos nuevamente por las cuevas subterráneas hacia distintas salidas, con el fin de tener una fuerza de ataque en cada punto de la ciudad, incluyendo el puerto. Mientras tanto, Hipo se acercaría con los dragones a modo de distracción, permitiendo de esta forma que los prisioneros escapen de sus celdas.

El plan era brillante y, teóricamente, no tan complicado, pero si tan solo una cosa fallaba, podía ser fatal para ellos. Por esto mismo, Hipo se daría el tiempo de enseñarle los pasadizos a Astrid. El tiempo para que la vikinga aprendiera todo era corto, pero Hipo confiaba en que lo lograría.

Exhaustos por los preparativos del plan, Hipo y Astrid se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña fogata para intentar entrar en calor. La noche estaba sumamente helada y el único relativamente abrigado era Hipo. Astrid aun llevaba puesta la camisa anaranjada y gigante. Hipo que estaba sentado a su lado la observaba de reojo de vez en cuando. Desde que la había encontrado se había estado preguntando sumamente intrigado de donde podría haber sacado esa ropa. No le quedaba mal, solo algo grande, tanto así que se le caía hacía los lados mostrando parte de sus hombros y le cubría tan solo hasta la mitad del muslo, lo que se reducía en sobremanera cuando flexionaba las piernas… y no es que Hipo estuviese pendiente… solo que tal vez… y solo tal vez había visto un poquito más de la cuenta en esas últimas horas.

Astrid, que estaba al tanto de cada movimiento de su novio, termino por girar su rostro y mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el chico a la defensiva.

- ¿Tengo algo especial que me miras tanto? – cuestiono a su vez la vikinga. Hipo se sonrojo hasta más no poder y desvió rápidamente su rostro, mientras Astrid levantando una ceja sostuvo su mirada. Hipo termino suspirando resignado.

- Solo… - Hipo definitivamente no quería volver a ganarse un golpe, pero ante la mirada inquisidora de la chica tuvo que continuar - … solo me preguntaba de dónde sacaste esa ropa – dijo finalmente. Astrid parpadeo un par de veces y se miró a si misma. Se le había olvidado completamente que llevaba la camiseta de Patapez. Es más, al mirarse más detenidamente se dio cuenta de lo holgada que le quedaba, dejando entrever sus hombros, su espalda y casi la mayor parte de sus piernas.

De inmediato, la chica sintió los colores subiéndole a la cara y su primera reacción fue la de cubrirse rápidamente, pero… ¿con qué?…

Repentinamente, Hipo sintió un fuerte dolor en su hombro. Y ahí estaba, pensó Hipo, el golpe número tres, en lo que iba del día y aun no obtenía un beso a cambio.

- Eso es por estar mirándome – dijo la joven vikinga girando su sonrojado rostro. Ciertamente, Hipo no estaba seguro de poder seguir soportando aquella situación.

- No lo hacía a propósito – termino diciendo al cabo de unos momentos en silencio – solo fue una observación – murmuro con desgana el adolorido vikingo.

- Me la dio Patapez – contó finalmente la chica – mi ropa estaba rota y sucia. Patapez me presto su camisa para cambiarme – contó. Hipo asintió en silencio.

Pasaron otro par de minutos en los cuales solo los ronquidos de Chimuelo se escuchaban. Cada vez se estaba poniendo más frío y la pequeña fogata no les estaba ayudando mucho. Hipo miró nuevamente a Astrid. Era increíble que ella no tuviera frío en esas extremas condiciones, o por lo menos lo estaba disimulando muy bien. Sin embargo, la chica no pudo aguantar más luego de que una fuerte ráfaga de viento la hiciera estremecerse hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

Hipo, notando todo lo acontecido, rápidamente se despojó de su propia camisa y la uso de manta cubriendo a Astrid, mientras la abrazaba protectoramente atrayéndola a su pecho.

La vikinga quedó algo sorprendida por la acción del chico. Se dejó abrazar e incluso se acurruco lo más cerca posible de él, para aprovechar mejor el calor de ambos.

- Hipo…- susurro Astrid una vez estuvo bien acomodada.

- Dime – contesto el vikingo al escucharla.

- Me veo horrible, ¿no es así? – dijo finalmente escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Hipo quedo algo aturdido con la pregunta. ¿Estaría soñando? Se preguntó mentalmente, pero la piel de Astrid contra su cuerpo le negaba toda posibilidad de sueño, ya que ni en el mejor sueño del mundo la sensación de tener a su novia tan cerca sería tan intensa como lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

Y con respecto a la pregunta… había solo una palabra para describir a Astrid en esos momentos: sexy. Pero…¿Qué tan sano, para su salud física, era decirle a su novia que se ve sexy, cuando claramente es así, sin que ella lo malinterprete, ni lo tache de pervertido?... gran pregunta que Hipo medito por largos, largos segundos.

- ¿Tan mal estoy que ni siquiera contestas? – preguntó nuevamente Astrid, alzando un poco más la voz y con un claro tono de fastidio en ella.

Hipo se apresuró a reaccionar negando con su cabeza. Estaba sumamente sonrojado por el curso que habían tomado sus pensamientos luego de meditar la situación.

- A… Astrid… te ves… increíblem…mente…sex…. bien – terminó diciendo Hipo, cambiando en último segundos sus palabras.

Astrid claramente no quedo conforme, por lo que acercándose más al chico, reclinándose hasta casi quedar sobre él, lo miró fijamente.

- Dime la verdad, Haddock – demandó en un susurro de amenaza, que para Hipo sonó como la cosa más excitante del universo entero.

- No tienes ni la menor idea de las ganas que tengo de besarte en estos momentos – termino diciendo el chico rendido a sus impulsos, que sin esperar respuesta alguna aprisionó sorpresivamente los labios de la chica contra los suyos. Firmemente tomó la nuca de Astrid con una mano, manteniendo el beso, sin separarse ni un solo milímetro y con la otra atrajo a la chica hasta dejarla en el suelo, de modo de quedar sobre ella.

Hipo llevaba mucho tiempo reprimiéndose. Y no solo desde ese día. Desde que Astrid había llegado a vivir con él y más aun, desde que habían comenzado a dormir juntos, el chico había estado experimentando grandes dificultades por controlar su voluntad. Tan solo sentir su perfume ya le enloquecía antes, definitivamente sentir su piel contra la suya, aunque fuese sobre la ropa, era una cosa casi imposible de aguantar.

Toda razón y cordura se habían ido al cuerno en cuanto en cuanto sintió que la joven vikinga le respondía y seguía su ritmo, no luchando, más bien dejándose llevar. Sin pensarlo dos veces bajo su mano hasta los muslos de Astrid, aprisionándolos y mientras que su otra mano comenzó a pasar peligrosamente cerca de su pecho. Los besos pasaron rápidamente de los labios hacia el cuello dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso.

Astrid a penas y podía reaccionar. ¿En qué momento las manos de Hipo habían llegado su cadera? ¿Cómo que fue que pasaron a sus piernas? ¿Cuándo comenzó a besarle la oreja? ¿Y el cuello? ¿Cómo fue que sus propias manos comenzaron a recorrer el torso desnudo de Hipo?

Los hechos estaban sucediendo demasiado rápido y le estaba mareando seriamente tantas sensaciones. Usualmente era ella la que se acercaba a Hipo y daba el primer paso… él por su parte solía mostrarse muy tímido y nervioso… ¿Cuándo, ese chico tierno y tímido, se había convertido en… en…?

Justo en ese momento Hipo volvió a arremeter contra los labios de su novia, profundizando cada vez más aquel beso dejando a medias los pensamientos de la chica. Si poder reprimirlo un fuerte suspiro, que se oyó muy parecido a un quejido, salió por la boca de Astrid deteniendo en seco a Hipo.

El chico cerró sus ojos fuertemente y lucho con todas sus fuerzas para no volver a caer en el deseo y la tentación que le producía tener a Astrid bajo su cuerpo, con una mano en su espalda, por debajo de la ropa y la otra en la parte alta de su muslo. Con lentitud, el chico retiró sus manos hasta llevarlas al rostro de Astrid. Al abrir los ojos se encontró directamente con la mirada de la vikinga. Sorprendida, confusa, herida, entre una mezcla de cosas más que Hipo no fue capaz de descifrar.

- Antes… antes que creas que te estoy rechazando – comenzó a decir entrecortadamente – déjame decirte que eres lo primero en lo que pienso al despertarme y lo último que veo en mi mente al acostarme – continuó esta vez con más firmeza en la voz – Astrid, yo te amo… - dijo sonrojándose aun más de lo que ya estaba.

El corazón desbocado de Astrid se paró en seco, tan solo escuchar aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que el chico le hacía una declaración tan formal como esa. Una grata sensación de alegría comenzó a crecer en su pecho reemplazando toda la pasión que hacía segundos atrás había sentido por amor y solo amor.

- Te amo más que a nada en este mundo – continuó el chico con todo el valor que pudo reunir en esos momentos – y quiero que… esto – dijo haciendo un gesto indicando a ambos – lo hagamos bien – suspiro – lo que quiero decir es… bueno… - estaba más nervioso de los que pretendía y le costaba mucho pronunciar las palabras – cuando acabe todo esto y la isla vuelva a nuestras manos… Astrid yo… yo quiero que seas mi esposa – dijo finalmente.

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHAN! Que emocion! Ni que me hubieran echo a mi una declaracion de amor de tales magnitudes XXXDDDD (aunq asi me siento). **

**Y bien, q tal? y que pasaria si ella le rechaza? CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! Ya lo veremos en el siguiente cap ^^**

**Les cuento q yo para describir escenas de pasion...uff soy un asco, y como dato les cuento que esta es la primera vez que describo una. De leer, he leido un monton y no de pervert ¬¬ sino para justamente para aprender, pero siempre termino siendo una mamona de aquellas, una romantica nata empedernida y no es q me guste...solo nace.**

**Por cierto...esa actitud de Astrid, en especial en la parte de "me queda horrible, no es asi?" Chicos...eso es una estrategia de las chicas para que les digan q se ven bonitas...sucede lo mismo cuando preguntamos si estamos gordas, o si nos qda un peinado o cosas asi. Es para q nos halaguen y lo peor que pueden hacer es:**

**- Decir la verdad cuando algo queda mal (ropa, peinado, maquillaje, zapatos) y ni hablar si dicen q estamos gordas (sobretodo a sus novias)**

**- Demorarse mucho en contestar xq eso significa, para una, que realmente "eso" le qda mal y en definitiva, una se ve mal.**

**Asi q ya saben. **

**Y chica, no se ofendan. Todas y cuando digo todas es TODAS (y me incluyo) usamos esta tecnica para subirnos el ego...en mayor o menor grado. En el caso de Astrid...creo q es una faceta q solo con Hipo se da xq yo paticularmente siento q sol con el se muestra tal cual es...como una mujer y no solo como la guerrera vikinga q todos creen. **

**Espero no haberlos empalagado de mucha miel XD y tmb espero q no linchen a esta Astrid algo sensible y mas humana y a este Hipo super mega hormonal que mostre en este cap. Y bueno de verdad espero sus comentarios...uff hasta estoy algo nerviosa...**

**Comentarios, dudas, criticas, reclamos por la demora (lo siento nuevamente) todo eso lo pueden mandar por reviews ^^**

**El proximo cap siento decir que estara para el 12 de Abril..se q es lejos, pero se me complica antes. Hare un viaje en semana santa y de seguro no podre avanzar en nada, por eso pido comprensión. **

**Cariños a todos y que les vaya muy bien ^^**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA! Se que me odian x demorarme tanto. Sucedio q con mi otra historia tmb me retrase y x consiguiente me paso lo mismo con esta. Tratare de que no vuelva a pasar.**

**Tengo varias cosas que decirles, pero para no distraerlos más, se los dire al final del cap. Se que estan ansiosos x lo q paso en el ultimo cap, asi q a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_- Te amo más que a nada en este mundo – continuó el chico con todo el valor que pudo reunir en esos momentos – y quiero que… esto – dijo haciendo un gesto indicando a ambos – lo hagamos bien – suspiro – lo que quiero decir es… bueno… - estaba más nervioso de los que pretendía y le costaba mucho pronunciar las palabras – cuando acabe todo esto y la isla vuelva a nuestras manos… Astrid yo… yo quiero que seas mi esposa – dijo finalmente._

"Quiero que seas mi esposa" esas palabras resonaron fuerte en la cabeza de Astrid. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando una declaración así, pero jamás imagino que sería bajo esas circunstancias y mucho menos en ESE contexto. ¿Estaría soñando? ¿Se habría vuelto loca por los azotes de los hombres de su padre? ¿Estaría muerta?

El incesante palpitar de su corazón y la creciente sensación de mareo que rondaba su cabeza, la hicieron volver a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que todo estaba ocurriendo. Hipo le había pedido matrimonio y estaba a la espera de una respuesta. La joven abrió su boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Tan sorprendida se encontraba aun, que ni la voz le salía. Respiro hondo y luego lentamente voto el aire para tratar de calmar a su desbocado corazón.

- Hi… Hipo – logró articular finalmente – ¿estás… estás hablando… en serio?

- Jamás en mi vida he hablado más en serio – contesto solemne Hipo, uniendo su frente con la de su novia para mirarla directo a los ojos. La espera por una respuesta definitiva le estaba matando, pero no quería presionarla, por lo que se obligó a si mismo a esperar.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Hipo sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho ante lo cual no pudo reprimir un profundo quejido que hizo que hasta Chimuelo despertara.

- Eso es por tardarte tanto en pedírmelo – exclamó Astrid quitándose bruscamente al chico de encima. Hipo miro a su novia primeramente algo sorprendido, sobándose aun el área golpeada, pero luego de unos momentos de asimilarlo se recrimino mentalmente por no haber previsto dicha reacción.

- ¿Debo entender esto…– indicó su área golpeada – …como un sí? - pregunto el chico

- Eso es un "ya lo veremos, Haddock" – dijo sonriendo de medio lado. Hipo la observo algo confundido – si sobrevivimos a mañana… volveremos a hablar este tema – dijo finalmente acurrucándose con Chimuelo, quien la aceptó gustoso.

Hipo sonrió. Solo Astrid podía responder con un golpe a una proposición de matrimonio. De eso seguro. De ser cualquier otra, se habría echado a llorar seguramente y le habría prometido amor eterno entre besos desenfrenados… pero, ella no era cualquier chica. Ella era ¡Astrid Hofferson, una vikinga! Y no cualquiera… sino que la mejor. Rio silenciosamente. Sin duda esa sería una gran historia para contarles a sus hijos algún día. Claro… solo si llegaban a sobrevivir.

Al día siguiente, apenas salió el sol, ambos chicos comenzaron sus planes. La idea base era que Hipo creara una distracción en el pueblo, para que así nadie se diese cuenta que Astrid estaba sacando los vikingos cautivos de tal forma de sorprender a los invasores y sacarlos a patadas de la isla. Sin embargo, eran los detalles los que aun los complicaban.

Hipo debía viajar con Chimuelo hasta la isla de anidaje y convencerlos de ir con él a Berk, lugar en donde pueden encontrar la muerte, para pelear con crueles hombres y mujeres con armas evolucionadas y sed de sangre, todo el tiempo que sea necesario para liberar a los presos. Mientras que Astrid debía recorrer, sola, todas las cuevas subterráneas buscando el camino correcto para llegar justo debajo del pueblo, específicamente, bajo las mazmorras con el fin de liberar a sus amigos, los que inmediatamente después debían estar preparados para atacar y recuperar la isla.

Hipo y Astrid, con Chimuelo, se encaminaron hacia el acantilado, en donde la joven vikinga se quedó para comenzar su travesía bajo la tierra.

- ¿Cuál será mi señal? – preguntó la vikinga, mientras se bajaba de Chimuelo para quedar sobre unas rocas que frente a ella se abrían como arco, indicándole que ese era el lugar por donde debía sumergirse para buscar la entrada a los pasadizos subterráneos.

- Los guardias comenzaran a dejar sus puestos y se formara un caos – contestó el chico manteniéndose sobre su dragón – te darás cuenta fácilmente – dijo. Ella asintió

Astrid estaba por irse, cuando un suave tirón la hizo voltearse. Sorpresivamente para la rubia vikinga, fueron los labios de Hipo los que chocaron contra los suyos, robándole un corto, pero electrizante beso.

- Cuídate – susurro el joven jinete sin apenas separarse, para luego darle otro beso, esta vez más largo y profundo, un peligroso recuerdo de lo que casi pudo suceder la anterior noche. Un gruñido de molestia de Chimuelo les hizo reaccionar a ambos chicos, los que se separaron evidentemente sonrojados.

- Tú también cuídate, no te quiero con otra extremidad menos – dijo Astrid con una leve sonrisa – y una cosa más… - agregó con más seriedad - yo me encargaré de mi… de Fergus.

Dicho eso último, Astrid se sumergió en el mar, perdiéndose rápidamente en sus profundidades.

Hipo observó por unos momentos como la delgada figura de su novia desaparecía poco a poco. Algo en lo último que ella le dijo le dejo inquieto, no obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo demasiado, ya que había una misión que debía que cumplir en el menor tiempo posible.

Sin perder más tiempo, Hipo y Chimuelo partieron rumbo a la isla de anidaje. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir a ese lugar. Solo esperaba que los dragones no hubiesen decidido migrar a otra parte… de ser así… estarían perdidos.

…

Un millón de pequeñas agujas recorrieron el cuerpo de Astrid en cuanto toco el agua. Estaba heladísima y mientras más avanzaba, más oscuro se volvía todo a su alrededor. Pero eso no impidió que encontrara finalmente la obertura para adentrarse en la cueva que se abría como un espacio grande a su alrededor con una pequeña laguna en el medio, por donde se conectaba hacia el mar y por donde Astrid emergió.

Previamente a comenzar la misión, Hipo y Astrid, se aseguraron de dejar los implementos necesarios para que esta última no tuviese que andar a ciegas por esas oscuras cuevas. Se trató de un palo envuelto en una tela hecha de hojas recubierta con un preparado especial que lograron hacer con ciertos tipos de plantas, lo que constituyó una rustica antorcha, la que fue colocada dentro de un tronco hueco, el que gracias a la savia de los árboles se pudo sellar a fin de no mojar la antorcha y mantenerla intacta para usarla cuando fuera necesaria. Supuestamente la habían dejado a la orilla del lago subterráneo… o eso recordaba Astrid.

- ¿Dónde rayos esta la maldita antorcha? – se preguntó muy molesta la rubia vikinga. Dio un par de vueltas, hasta que por fin halló un rastro. Ahí, a sus pies, estaba el tronco, pero no se encontraba la antorcha. ¿Qué haría ahora?

Con nerviosismo miro a su alrededor. Había estado ya antes ahí y se suponía que sabía el camino. Pero en oscuridad las cosas se tornaban un poquito más difíciles. De repente unas rocas cayeron al agua llamando la atención de la chica que se puso en guardia de inmediato. Tomando una roca del suelo, comenzó a moverse por la cueva buscando algún indicio de intruso.

Por unos momentos, Astrid creyó ver algo brillante, pero tan rápido como apareció, desapareció. Aun así la joven quedó algo extrañada. La cueva estaba oscura y ni del agua se veía reflejo de la luz exterior. ¿Cómo fue posible ver tal resplandor?

Un escalofrío recorrió toda la espina dorsal de la joven vikinga. Algo le decía que no estaba sola en esa cueva.

…

Chimuelo voló a toda velocidad llevando a Hipo sobre él. Era de suma importancia llegar lo más pronto posible a aquella isla, por lo que el dragón hizo gala de toda su aerodinámica forma y su gran destreza en el aire. No había dragón más rápido que él, no cabía duda.

- Solo espero que los dragones quieran ayudarnos – murmuro Hipo más para si que para su amigo, sin embargo este escucho. Levemente giró su rostro hacia su jinete y lo observó de reojo. – Sé que estás conmigo amigo, solo que esta vez… no creo que sea suficiente – un pequeño ruido de desaprobación salió del Furia Nocturna – no me malinterpretes – se apresuró a decir el chico – tú eres increíble y sé que eres capaz de cualquier cosa, confío mucho en ti, solo que para esta misión también los necesitamos a ellos – el dragón asintió. También él lo sabía.

…

Astrid ya estaba entrando en la desesperación. No tenía luz, no sabía en donde estaba, ni siquiera estaba segura de haber tomado el camino correcto y, para colmo, constantemente sentía que la estaban siguiendo. Era frustrante. ¿Qué pasaría si Hipo llegaba y no la encontraba lista? No podía permitirlo.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamó al tropezarse con una roca… o eso creyó al principio. Para sorpresa de la vikinga una fría cola se aferró a su pierna impidiéndole continuar. ¡Una serpiente! Exclamó mentalmente Astrid. Con celeridad levanto la roca que tenía en su mano dispuesta a golpearle, cuando inesperadamente dicho animal, comienzó a brillar.

Astrid no solo quedo muda por el asombro, sino que también quedo perpleja. Dicha cosa no era una serpiente, sino que un pequeño dragón. Era más o menos de su porte y sus alas le daban algo más de altura. Todo su lomo brillaba de un bello color azul intenso, el que se volvía más blanco hacia las alas. Era un espécimen precioso y jamás en su vida lo había visto. Estaba inclinado usando sus alas como patas delanteras y su cuerpo era fino y delgado como el de una serpiente, mientras que de su cabeza sobresalían dos pequeños cuernos.

De pronto, el brillante dragón comenzó a jalarla de la pierna. Astrid trató de oponerse, pero le fue imposible. Fue arrastrada por varios metros hasta la orilla del lago. Allí el dragón la soltó.

Astrid lo miró con algo de temor, pero se mantuvo quieta y expectante. Si aquel reptil gigante la hubiese querido matar… ella ya estaría muerta. El dragón la miró por unos segundos y luego se acercó a ella. La olisqueo primero y luego, para sorpresa de la chica, comenzó a lamerle la cara. Llevaba años viendo a Chimuelo hacerle lo mismo a Hipo y tan solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de porque le molestaba tanto a él.

No solo la dejo toda babeada, sino que tenía un nauseabundo olor a pescado y el cabello y la ropa toda revuelta.

- ¿De.. de donde saliste tú? – preguntó finalmente la vikinga poniéndose en pie, luego de mojarse un poco y sacarse en algo la baba y el asqueroso olor. El dragón se dio una pequeña vuelta, como indicando la cueva y luego se indicó a si mismo.

- ¿Eres de aquí? – preguntó Astrid luego de meditar por unos momentos. El dragón negó con la cabeza. – ¿Te estas escondiendo? – pregunto la vikinga nuevamente, a lo que el animal esta vez asintió – Te escondes de los hombres y mujeres que invadieron la superficie, ¿no es así? – el dragón, esta vez no solo asintió, sino que se acercó a la joven y con el hocico le dio pequeños empujones. Astrid sonrió. Su Nadder solía hacer eso cuando quería que le acariciasen.

-Sabes, yo necesito llegar hasta allá arriba, muchos de mis amigos están encarcelados, debo liberarlos – contó la vikinga acariciando suavemente al dragón azul - ¿Tienes amigos o familia que no veas de hace algún tiempo? – el pequeño asintió – Si me ayudas, puedo llevarte con ellos, solo debo encontrar las marcas que me indicarán el camino.

El dragó se giró y miró las distintas entradas hasta acercarse a una e iluminarla. Astrid le siguió y con gusto vio que esa estaba marcada. ¡Ese camino era el correcto! Sin poderse contener, se abalanzó sobre el dragón en un fuerte abrazo.

Con renovado optimismo, Astrid se adentró en la cueva, seguida por su nuevo amigo brillante. Astrid le miró por unos instantes, quería preguntarle si realmente quería acompañarle, pero al mirarle vio un destello de determinación en sus ojos, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento para ayudarla. La vikinga decidió no cuestionar las intenciones del dragón y siguió adelante, según las marcas que fue encontrando.

…

Era pasado mediodía cuando Hipo diviso una extensión de tierra frente a él. Era la isla de los dragones. Antes de bajar, Hipo decidió que era mejor inspeccionar el área primeramente, por lo que con su dragón sobrevolaron la zona e identificaron a distintos grupos de dragones. Nadders, Gronckles, Cremallerus, Pesadillas, y…un momento… ¿ese era un Snaptrapper?¿Y ese de allá era un Skrill?¿Gusafuegos? Y muchos otros más, algunos que ni conocía. ¿Cómo? Si tan solo Patapez le estuviera allí, él de seguro sabría reconocerles. Un brusco movimiento de Chimuelo le trajo nuevamente a la realidad.

- Lo siento amigo, me distraje – se disculpó – es que mira toda esa variedad. La última vez que vine, esta isla solo era utilizada para dejar los huevos y criar a los pequeños hasta que pudiesen volar solos, pero mira ahora… ¡Es como una nueva colonia de dragones! – exclamó el chico asombrado – Eso cambia u poco las cosas, aquí no solo hay dragones de Berk, sino que también de otras partes.

Chimuelo se mantuvo atento a las nuevas indicaciones de su jinete. Hipo estaba algo inseguro. No había considerado encontrarse con tantos nuevos dragones, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder ganárselos a todos para que le ayudaran. De repente un conocido bufido llamó su atención.

- Tú eres el Gronckle de Patapez – dijo Hipo contento al verle – ¿sabes de algún otro amigo que haya escapado? – el dragón negó con la cabeza. Juntos, Hipo, Chimuelo y Gorgonzua, bajaron a tierra. De buenas a primeras ningún dragón les prestó atención. Hipo intentó acercárseles, pero se dio cuentas que muchos le evitaban y de no ser por Chimuelo y Gorgonzua, muchos otros le hubieran herido.

- ¿Qué haremos amigo? – preguntó a Chimuelo. Hipo calculaba que aproximadamente habría pasado por lo menos una hora desde que había llegado, no podía permitirse perder más tiempo.

Chimuelo captando su inquietud, se subió sobre un gran peñasco y emitió un fuerte bramido que llamó la atención de todos alrededor. Luego de eso, y para sorpresa de Hipo, Chimuelo comenzó una especie de conversación con los dragones. Entre bramidos, extraños sonidos guturales y espeluznantes siseos, el Furia Nocturna logró hacerse escuchar. Hipo no entendía nada, solo vio como poco a poco los dragones comenzaron a salir de sus cuevas y nidos y comenzaron a rodearlos. Pero al parecer no todos estaban contentos.

Inesperadamente un dragón, de tipo desconocido para Hipo, se levantó de entre los otros y encaró al Furia Nocturna.

Hipo quedó algo aturdido por la belleza de aquel espécimen. Poseía magnificas escamas celestes, remarcado en un azul metálico toda la línea del lomo y las alas. Caminaba en cuatro patas, recordándole un poco a la posición de un Pesadilla Mostruosa, pero con un cuerpo mucho más alargado y fino, más parecido al de una serpiente azul, voladora y gigante. Sus ojos eran de un vivísimo color azul, que daban la impresión de estar brillando y su cabeza, de color azul metálico, como sus alas, terminaba en un color celeste, casi blanco, que salpicaba todo su hocico, dando la impresión de tener pequeñas pecas de color más claro. Además poseía dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza y filosas garras en las patas traseras y en las alas, que usaba de patas delanteras para caminar. Era precioso, no cabía duda.

Chimulo se encargó de apaciguar a dicho dragón y luego dejo el pase a Hipo para que hablara. Fue raro para el chico hablar ante ese público tan… especial, por no decir peligroso. Hipo primero les contó lo sucedido en la isla. Los invasores, las torturas a vikingos y dragones, y la matanza que se había producido, todo esto con señales de afirmación por parte de Chimuelo y Gorgonzua.

- Y he venido aquí, no para esconderme – dijo – lo que necesito es su ayuda – dijo finalmente –necesito liberar a mis amigos, tanto vikingos como dragones, y echar fuera a esos usurpadores. Les necesito a todos ustedes. – dijo finalmente haciendo un gesto de inclinación, de modo de demostrar el respeto que les tenía a esos dragones.

De buenas a primeras no sucedió nada. Todos los dragones que quedaron observándole expectantes, hasta que el espécimen azul metálico dio un paso en frente y se inclinó frente a Hipo. Esa fue la señal que el chico recibió como respuesta afirmativa. Seguido a esa acción, muchos otros dragones le imitaron, haciéndole saber al vikingo que estaban dispuestos a ayudarle.

Hipo no cabía en felicidad. Miro a su amigo y con unas palmaditas amistosas le agradeció en gran manera su ayuda. De no ser por él jamás le hubiesen escuchado.

Sin perder más tiempo, el joven jinete se subió a su dragón y partió hacia Berk. Cerca del anochecer, Hipo diviso la isla e inmediatamente se detuvo. Todos los dragones tras él se detuvieron también.

- Esperaremos entre la niebla, ninguno debe dejarse ver hasta que caiga por completo la noche – esa será nuestra mayor defensa – explico el chico.

No pasaron muchos minutos para que todo se volviera oscuro. Hipo se dio un corto paseo por las inmediaciones de la isla para ver sus defensas y posibles debilidades. No obstante, las defensas estaban mejor de lo que el vikingo esperaba.

- ¡Maldición! – murmuro con disgusto al ver los cañones apostados hacia los cielos. Además, a eso se le sumaba la cantidad de guardias y los Skullion que rondaban con ellos. Sería más difícil de lo que creyó en un primer momento.

Volviendo con el grupo, Hipo les explico la situación y dividió a los dragones según sus habilidades. Así fue como a los Metamorfalos y los Snaptrapper, los envió para encargarse de los cañones, de manera que cuando los Skrill junto con los Trueno Tambor comenzaran el ataque desde el norte, habría una preocupación menos que atender, así luego irían los Gronckles y los Muerte Suurrante por el lado sur. Los Tifomerang junto con los Cremallerus aparecerían por el lado este y finalmente el resto llegaría a atacar por el oeste, de modo de ir rodeando a los invasores completamente, para que cuando Astrid lograra su parte de la misión, sorprendieran al enemigo atacándolo desde dentro. Por supuesto, para atacar a los Skullion separó a los Pesadilas Mostruosas, el dragón azul metálico, y él mismo.

Los planes estaban claros y la noche cayó rápidamente sobre ellos. De inmediato todo se puso en marcha. Los Metamorfalos se lucieron con sus trucos de camuflaje para acercarse a los cañones, mientras que los Snaptrapper se aseguraron de que los guardias dejaran sus puestos, atrayéndolos con ese fragante olor que emanaba su saliva, para luego dejarlos noqueados. Una vez al lado de los cañones, comenzaron a desarmarlos con sus garras y escupiéndoles acido. Pero no contaron con que los Skullion los descubrieran. La alarma se generalizo raudamente por lo que Hipo tuvo que actuar.

De inmediato hizo la señal para que los Skrill, los Trueno Tambor por el norte y los Gronckles junto con los Muerte Susurrante por el Sur, atacaran. Las explosiones comenzaron a verse por todo Berk. No obstante y frente a la atónita mirada de Hipo, bolas de fuego comenzaron a volar por los cielos. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no habían sido desarmadas? No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que comenzaron a atacarle a él. Con otra señal mandó a los Tifomerang y los Cremallerus, junto al resto de dragones a tacar los flancos que aún quedaban libres.

El chico rodeó la isla buscando indicio de Astrid, pero aun nada. Eso le daba tiempo de encargarse de los Skullion, que ya habían comenzado con la masacre de cualquier dragón que cayese en sus garras.

Con un gesto final, el chico indicó al último grupo compuesto por un par de Pesadillas Monstruosas y por el dragón azul. Junto a ellos, Hipo se lanzó en picada en contra de los Skullion.

Todo estaba hecho un caos. Hipo vio como los vikingos corrían de un lado para otro, entre apagando fuegos, combatiendo con los dragones y defendiéndose de los mismos. Buscó con la mirada a Fergus, pero no lo halló. Tuvo la tentación de ir a buscarlo, pero recordó las palabras de su novia. Ella se encargaría de …ese maldito.

Un fuerte zarpazo que lo botó del lomo de Chimuelo, lo trajo saco de sus pensamientos. De no ser por sus reflejos, el Skullion que los atacó, le hubiese atravesado la cabeza. Chimuelo continuo la batalla con ese enemigo, impidiendo que intentara atacar nuevamente a su jinete, mientras este logró quitarle la espada a uno de los invasores y comenzó a pelear contra ellos desde el suelo, apoyando a sus compañeros dragones.

Sin embargo, las bolas de fuego seguían surcando los cielos, derribando a más y más dragones. Debía hacer algo y pronto.

Repentinamente un potente brillo azul, seguido de un fuego azul apareció entre los cañones consumiéndolos rápidamente, así como también a todo lo que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Hipo, con mucha asombro vio como el dragón azul brillaba en la espesura de la noche, pero no era fuego lo que emanaba de su cuerpo, sino que sus propias escamas daban ese magnífico resplandor y el fuego que emanaba de su hocico era azul brillante como sus ojos, mientras que su larga cola daba feroces latigazos a quien quisiese acercársele.

Gracias a la intervención de aquel espécimen, las bolas de fuego disminuyeron, pero no así la furia de los enemigos. Parecieron multiplicarse y cada vez iban menguando más las fuerzas de los dragones. Era increíble que aquellas grandes bestias estuvieran siendo reducidas por ese grupo de enajenados, pero asi era y en gran parte de debía por esos malditos cañones que lograron darle a muchos dragones.

Hipo se sentía cada vez más nervioso. ¿Dónde estaba Astrid? ¿Le habría pasado algo?. Mientras peleaba, el joven vikingo no podía quitarse esas dudas de su cabeza hasta que el sonido de un cuerno llamó su atención.

Un, dos, tres veces sonó por sobre todo ese ruido de guerra. Por un segundo el tiempo pareció detenerse para Hipo que al mirar hacia el centro del pueblo, vio como comenzaban a salir un grupo de enardecidos vikingos, armados hasta los dientes, dispuestos a pelear. El corazón del chico se casi se detuvo por el salto mortal que dio al creer que esos eran más aliados enemigos, pero una estruendosa risa le hizo volver en sí.

- ¡Bocón! – exclamó feliz – ya me estaba preocupando.

- ¡Hey, Hipo! ¡Tú si que sabes armar fiestas! – exclamó Brutacio.

- Bien hecho amigo, confiábamos que harías algo – dijo Patapez llegando junto a ellos, seguido por Patna y Brutilda.

- Si, y no he sido solo yo – contestó Hipo e inmediatamente indico hacia su izquierda en donde se encontraba Gorgonzua golpeando a un usurpador.

- ¡Gorgonzua! – exclamó Patapez lleno de emoción llamando la atención del dragón que en cuanto lo vio se abalanzó sobre él.

- Los otros dragones están encerrados en la arena de entrenamiento - informó Hipo - vayan y libérenlos – ordenó. Sus amigos asintieron y se dirigieron hasta aquel lugar. Solo Bocón quedó junto al él.

- Serás un buen líder algún día chico, de eso no hay duda – comentó Bocon dándole amigables palpadas en la espalda. Hipo sonrió.

Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, solo había un detalle.

¿Dónde estaba Astrid?

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leer hasta aqui...se preguntaran ¿donde esta Astrid? jeje, eso lo sabremos en el proximo cap ^^. **

**Se habran dado cuenta de la reaccion de Astrid ¿no? sobre la propuesta de matrimonio. Bueno, ahi lo explica Hipo...ella no es cualquier chica...es Astrid Hofferson! espero q les haga gracia XD (yo rei mucho escribiendo) y les admito q al principio tenia otra cosa escrita, algo mas meloso y romanticon... pero senti q esa no era Astrid, x eso..lo cambie y quedo...esto XD. Yo personalmente lo encuentro mejor asi.**

**Ahora, es tiempo de saludos!**

**Analuchera:** q gran expresion para decir q te gusto el cap XD y me alegra decir q mi viaje fue excelente ^^ gracias x tu preocupacion.

**Anacoleta: **disculpa la demora y espero q el cap te guste ^^

**Espartano:** Mi estimado en cuanto al dragon de Astrid, sucedio que cuando comenzo la invasion, Astrid vio q su Nadder era atacado por Fergus y de ahi q creyera q esta muerto. Y sobre la declaracion...aqui esta la respuesta ¿q tal? ¿esperabas algo más meloso o tradicional?

**Alecandace:** querida me alegra q te guste este fanfic, ^^

**farcayas:** gracias por leer este fanfic y ojala te guste este cap ^^

**Ragna Ferguson:** mi estimada, por supuesto q he seguido! no pienso dejar botado este fanfic...primero muerta! XD. Y eso de los mini Hipos y Astridsitas..jajaja, me sacaste unas buenas carcajadas con eso. Lo tendre en consideracion.

**fanatico z: **gracias por tus palabras ^^ aprecio q te guste esa escena q me dio especial trabajo y vieras tu el lio q tuve escribiendo la respuesta. Tmb espero q sea de tu agrado ^^. Y tienes razon...Hipo es admirable xq cualquier otro en ese caso...no resiste (y si lo hace, es gay o su hermana jajaja, como dijiste...me rei un buen rato con eso XD)

**lucaro24: **no soy increíble, pero trato de dar lo mejor. Aprecio q te haya gustado esta historia y tmb las otras ^^ gracias!

**Renton-torston:** ...fue algo raro encontrarme con un review q no decia nada...aun asi aprecio la accion. Me dice que tmb lees lo q escribo ^^

**Y a todos ustedes (ninjas!) q pasan sin dejar comentarios o q me dejaron en favoritos y me siguen, gracias tambien xq aunq no les conozco, se que estan ahi (el contador de visitas me lo dice XD)**

**Gracias a todos y espero estar actualizando para la segunda o tercera semana de mayo, se q es lejos, pero pido comprension. Estoy en un proceso decisivo en mis estudios y si todo sale bien, prometo compensarlos y con creces (palabra de escritora!). Una ultima cosa, les informo q quedan a los mas dos cap de este fanfic, asi q preparense para el final ^^ jejejeje**

**Cuidense harto y espero ansiosa sus comentarios (dudas, criticas, saludos, recomendaciones, etc)**

**Cariños desde Chile!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLAAAA! Se que me he demorado pero no me odien! Desde ya pido disculpas a todos los que me han esperado pacientemente... de verdad lo siento. Pero creanme que la espera valdra la pena. **

**Este cap no solo es el penultimo de este fanfic, sino un boom de emociones y revelaciones...wow...hasta me emociono de contarlo...y ademas es ultra extra-large! ****(para q se aburran leyendo XD...jeje, no, es broma, realment espero q lo disfruten) y todo esto en parte de compensacion por su espera.**

**Infinitas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews (y MPs): ifrit2007, Francisco M, Johnunoxx, robinevans, fanatico z, Gohanss2, saililove-chan, alecandace, analuchera, Renton-torston y lucaro24. (disculpen q no personalice mas los saludos, en esta ocasion tenrdre q hacerlo asi) Y tambien muchas gracias a todos los que me agregaron a favoritos y se hicieron mis seguidores ^^..muchos cariños! y bueno, si estas ahi y lees anonimamente (ninja!) tmb gracias ^^...**

**Gracias a todos ustedes aun escribo. Y para no alargarme mas, ****todos los comentarios y alcances los pondre al final (haber si llegan vivos despues de leer todo esto XXDD)**

**HORA DE LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

_Con renovado optimismo, Astrid se adentró en la cueva, seguida por su nuevo amigo brillante. Astrid le miró por unos instantes, quería preguntarle si realmente quería acompañarle, pero al mirarle vio un destello de determinación en sus ojos, como si hubiese estado esperando el momento para ayudarla. La vikinga decidió no cuestionar las intenciones del dragón y siguió adelante, según las marcas que fue encontrando._

Astrid sabía que el camino era largo, pero no esperaba que fuera eterno. O tal vez su creciente ansiedad y su constante nerviosismo le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Su nuevo compañero azul le seguía el paso de cerca, sirviéndole grandemente como linterna móvil. Era un hermoso y extraño dragón azul brillante. Algo en él, le recodaba mucho a su fallecido Nadder.

El dragón al darse cuenta que estaba siendo examinado, se quedó observando a su acompañante.

- No es nada – dijo inmediatamente Astrid, desviando la mirada. No era tiempo para ponerse sentimental se dijo a si misma. Más el dragón no quedó conforme con las palabras de Astrid por lo que con un suave empujón, llamó nuevamente la atención de la vikinga.

- Te dije que no es nada – repitió Astrid con algo más de firmeza en su voz. El dragón insistió hasta fastidiar al máximo a la joven que termino deteniendo su paso. – ¡no es nada! ¡Solo estaba pensando en lo mucho que me recuerdas a mi Nadder…..y….! – comenzó gritando, para terminar tan solo en un susurro – ahora que te veo… siento ganas de llamarte por un nombre….. eso jamás lo hice con mi dragón… él…solo era mi amigo… mi Nadder…y ahora…ya es muy tarde.

Un largo y melancólico suspiro salió de los labios de la joven. El pequeño dragón sintió mucha pena por ella. Con extremo cariño se acercó a la joven y la envolvió con sus alas en forma de abrazo. La vikinga rio ante el gesto.

- Eres un dragón muy particular – dijo riendo. Su pequeño acompañante hizo un curioso sonido, muy parecido a una risa, pero desde el fondo de la garganta. Claramente estaba contento por haber sacado la tristeza de la chica.

Astrid agradeció al dragón azul con unas caricias en su hocico.

- Sabes, te llamare Ogg – dijo de repente. El dragón la observo con curiosidad – asi le decía a mi abuelo. Cuando era pequeña, yo no podía pronunciar su nombre completo, Oggnar el Justo, por lo que comencé a llamarle Ogg – explico- aunque el murió poco tiempo después de mi madre. – dijo melancólica – pero era un buen vikingo, de gran corazón… como tú – agrego con una sonrisa en su rostro. El dragón torció su hocico en una mueca bastante peculiar, algo semejante a una sonrisa. Con ese gesto, Astrid supo que el pequeño dragón estaba de acuerdo con el nombre.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que por fin llegaron a un espacio delimitado con una gran "X" marcada. Astrid dio una gran exclamación de alegría al llegar. Lo único que le faltaba por hacer era hacer una pequeña compuerta que la llevaría a una de las celdas del fondo… o por lo menos eso era lo que Hipo le había dicho. Si tenía suerte, tal vez lograría llegar directamente a la parte más profunda, en donde de seguro no encontraría ningún guardia.

Astrid sabía que no podía perder tiempo, por lo que comenzó a cavar y a quitar piedra por piedra de modo de hacer una obertura en la muralla. Ogg, imitando sus acciones, también comenzó a excavar en las rocas, consiguiendo en gran manera mejores resultados que la vikinga gracias a sus fuertes garras.

- Será mejor que dejes de brillar – susurro Astrid mientras quitaba las ultimas piedras para dejar una pasada hacia las mazmorras. El dragón acato su orden de inmediato apagando su resplandor azulado.

Astrid se disponía a pasar cuando algo le tapo la pasada.

- ¡Astrid! – escucho - ¿Eres tú? – era la inconfundible voz de Brutacio. Un violento empujón tiró al Brutacio a un lado, para dar paso a otro chico.

- ¡Astrid, mi amor, has venido por mi! – Astrid negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente ese debía ser Patán.

- Corre tu cabeza – demandó de mala gana Astrid – y no – dijo inmediatamente después de pasar por la obertura y ver que Patan se disponía a abrazarla - he venido por todos – finalizó.

- Creímos que estabas muerta – dijo otra voz conocida para Astrid. Al darse la vuelta, la joven vikinga se encontró de frente con Brutilda que le sonreía ampliamente – eres más dura de lo que esperaba. Astrid sonrió a su vez.

-Pues aquí me ves – contestó la chica – ahora díganme ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó - ¿Patán y Bocón siguen en la celda de al lado?

- No – contestó Brutacio.

- A nosotros nos trasladaron hasta una de las celdas más alejadas – informó Patán.

- Molestamos a los guardias hablando insultandolos – dijo Brutilda – se enojaron y nos trajeron, a los tres, hasta acá…

- No sin antes darnos una pequeña paliza – interrumpió Patán sobándose la cabeza, aun recordando los golpes.

- ¡Y ni siquiera nos han traído comida! – exclamo Brutacio con molestia y frustración - Y de eso ya van dos días – se quejó.

- Eso quiere decir que los guardias no vienen a esta parte – murmuro Astrid más para si misma que para el resto – Muy bien. Chicos, necesito que me ayuden a agrandar el agujero por el cual entre. Hay un amigo que nos puede ayudar a abrir la cerradura.

Dicho esto, Patán y los hermanos Thorston comenzaron a ayudar a Astrid en su tarea de sacar más rocas para darle paso a su amigo dragón.

- ¡Wow, Astrid! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? – pregunto Brutilda asombrada por la belleza el dragón que comenzó a brillar con su ya característico color azul

- Este es Ogg, un dragón que encontré de camino hasta acá y quiere ayudarnos – dijo la chica. El dragón asintió gustoso, corroborando lo dicho por Astrid. – ahora, amigo, quiero que uses tu cola y rompas la cerradura.

Obedientemente, el dragón golpeo un par de veces la puerta hasta botar completamente la cerradura. Sin perder tiempo y sigilosamente, los cuatro vikingos, juntos al dragón, salieron de la celda para inspeccionar el resto de los calabozos.

En el camino, Astrid les explico el plan que Hipo y ella habían trazado.

- Entonces, ¿ahora debemos esperar la señal de Hipo? – preguntó Patán. Astrid asintió en silencio. Justo en ese momento unos guardias pasaron por un corredor contiguo.

- Estan llamando a todos a la superficie…parece que hay problemas – dijo uno.

- Al parecer ese chico dragón no se cansa – dijo el otro – pero no puede contra nosotros. No con nuestras armas secretas – dijo finalmente para perderse en el camino.

El grupo de jóvenes vikingos se quedó quieto en su lugar, esperando no escuchar ningún ruido más. Debían asegurarse al cien por ciento que todo estaba vacío, por lo que Astrid le pidió a Ogg que revisara el perímetro. El pequeño dragón no tardó mucho en revisar todos los corredores, para luego volver con Astrid. La vikinga asintió aliviada. Hasta ahora el plan iba bien.

- Vamos bien, pero necesito que alguien se mantenga en la puerta por si alguien vuelve – dijo Astrid.

- ¡Yo iré! – exclamo Brutacio con entusiasmo, pero manteniendo su tono de voz bajo – ¡soy fuerte, nadie parará a través de mi!

- ¡Yo soy más fuerte! – exclamó a su vez Brutilda, un poco más fuerte. Brutacio iba a replicar, pero Astrid lo detuvo.

- ¡Vayan los dos! – exclamó en un tono bajo, pero tajante, zanjando el tema – cállense y vayan los dos – repitió. Ambos hermanos asintieron – estén atentos – les dijo antes que los mellizos se dirigieran hasta la entrada de las mazmorras, dejando solos a Astrid y Patán.

- Entonces… - comenzó a decir Patán acercándose a la rubia vikinga, pero ésta presintiendo sus intenciones, se apartó de él inmediatamente.

- Tenemos trabajo que hacer, así que no te distraigas – dijo alejándose junto a Ogg. Patán, aunque algo herido en su ego, se obligó a si mismo a aceptar la situación.

Astrid, ayudada por Ogg comenzó a pasar celda por celda, para abrirlas. Los vikingos liberados agradecieron a los chicos y al dragón, y comenzaron a ayudar en la tarea.

- ¡Astrid! – exclamó Patapez al ser liberado – ¡creímos que habías muerto!

- No eres el primero que me lo dice – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

- Y veo que la camiseta del cerebrito aun te queda bien – dijo una voz grave, alegre y risueña que venía saliendo de la misma celda de Patapez. Bocón el Rudo, sin lugar a dudas. Ante la frase, Astrid se sonrojo en gran manera.

- Yo… bueno…. – comenzó a decir. Estaba descalza y aun llevaba la camiseta anaranjada de Patapez, que le caía hasta medio muslo, con un cinturón improvisado de ramas silvestres cruzando su cintura.

- No te preocupes, te conseguiremos algo más – dijo el robusto vikingo con una alegre carcajada – y por cierto me alegra verte viva. Asumo que el chico también lo está y que éste es un plan de él.

- Es de ambos. – contestó Astrid y agradeció que Patapez llegara con algo más de ropa para ella. Unas gruesas botas, unos pantalones algo largos, pero gruesos y un chaleco de lana fueron suficientes para darle algo de calor al frío cuerpo de Astrid.

- Gracias – dijo la chica sinceramente.

En pocos minutos la mayor parte de los encarcelados se encontraban libres y listos para salir a combatir en cuanto se les ordenara.

- ¡Astrid! – se escuchó a lo lejos.

- ¡Astrid! – se escucho nuevamente de una voz más grave.

Al mirar, la rubia vikinga vio como los hermanos Thorston corrían hacia ella.

- ¡Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles allá arriba! – gritó Brutilda casi sin aliento .

- ¡Dragones y más dragones por todas partes! – exclamo Brutacio alzando sus manos - ¡Esta genial!

Astrid vibró de ansiedad y felicidad. Hipo había logrado su cometido y no solo trayendo a unos pocos dragones, sino que a todo un batallón, según lo que contaban los mellizos. Ahora le tocaba a ella hacer su parte. La vikinga se disponía a dar la orden, cuando desde una celda apartada Patán comenzó a llamarla.

La joven, bastante molesta, fue hasta dicha celda con toda la intención de patearle el trasero a Patán por distraerla en tan importante momento, cuando al llegar se encontró con el joven vikingo arrodillado en el suelo sosteniendo una pequeña y frágil figura.

- ¡Gothi! – exclamo Astrid acercándose inmediatamente - Gothi, ¿estás bien? – preguntó. Al no recibir respuesta se dirigió a Patán - ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo la encontraste?

- Estaba abriendo la última celda y pensé que estaba vacía cuando escuche unos quejidos – explico el chico – al acercarme tropecé con Gothi.

Por solo esa frase se ganó un buen coscorrón de parte de Astrid.

- Ve y busca a Patapez – ordenó la chica – y diles a todos que no se muevan aun. No hasta mi señal.

El aludido asintió y velozmente salió a cumplir su cometido, volviendo a los pocos minutos con Patapez y Bocón. De inmediato, el joven vikingo se acercó a la anciana para revisar si estaba herida.

- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Astrid.

- No encuentro heridas – respondió el chico – creo que solo está debilitada por falta de agua y comida.

- Patán, ve por agua – ordeno Bocón. El chico, aunque sin muchas ganas, acató la orden de su superior.

- Ire con él – dijo Patapez – mientras la guerra no acabe, no podemos sacarla, por lo que necesitará mantas para abrigarse – explico.

Patán y Patapez salieron de la celda, dejando a Gothi en manos de Astrid y Bocón.

- A…A…Astrid – dijo Gothi de repente. Astrid y Bocón se miraron sumamente sorprendidos. Ambos creían que la anciana estaba inconsciente.

- Gothi... aquí estoy – contesto la chica saliendo de su sorpresa y arrodillándose junto a la anciana.

- Hay… algo… que debes saber – dijo nuevamente Gothi con mucha dificultad.

- No te preocupes. Descansa ahora y luego conversaremos – contestó la chica tratando de persuadir a Gothi para que no continuara hablando.

- Es…mu…muy importante – continuó la mujer mayor – Fe…Fer...gus…

- Es un maldito – interrumpió Bocón - lo sabemos.

- ¡Bocón! – lo reprendió Astrid. No porque hablara de su padre, sino por interrumpir a la anciana – Por favor Gothi, continua – instó.

- Fergus… querida, Fergus no es tu padre – dijo finalmente la mujer.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Patapez y Patán con las cosas que fueron a buscar, dejando la conversación de Gothi y Astrid inconclusa.

La joven, casi por inercia, se apartó de la anciana, para dejar espacio a Patapez, y se dirigió hasta la salida, seguida de cerca por Bocón.

- Astrid…. – comenzó Bocón, pero fue drásticamente interrumpido.

- ¿Eso es cierto? – preguntó.

- Bueno….

- ¡Si o no! – demandó Astrid acercándose al viejo vikingo amenazadoramente.

- Mira…no lo sé con certeza – contestó Bocón finalmente – tú madre, antes de casarse, salía con otro vikingo. Era un excelente guerrero y un muy buen pescador. Su nombre era Erik Nordette, el Viajero. Estaban muy enamorados, al punto de querer casarse, pero en uno de los viajes de Erik, al volver, encontró a tu madre casada con Fergus y ya esperándote a ti. Se fue con el corazón destrozado y jamás volvimos a saber de él – finalizó.

- ¿A…alguien más… sabe algo de esto? – pregunto la joven con dificultad tratando de asimilar todo lo que recientemente había escuchado.

- Solo Estoico. Él, Erik y yo éramos amigos. – contesto Bocón – En cuanto a Fergus… solo sé que tenía la sospecha, pero nada más. Aunque no podemos asegurar que todo sea cierto. Tal vez Gothi solo reacciono así por la falta de aire… agua, comida, calor…ya sabes, además está algo anciana.

Astrid medito las palabras de Bocón. Puede que Gothi no se encontrara muy bien, pero ella no estaba loca y si le había contado todo eso era por algo…

- ¿Astrid, ya podemos subir? – grito Brutacio impaciente desde donde estaba interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica – ¡Nos estamos perdiendo de toda la diversión!

- Bocón, ve con ellos – pidió la joven – Asegúrate de conseguir armas suficientes y luego suban lo más pronto posible. Hipo les necesita.

- ¿Qué harás tú? – pregunto Bocón.

- Tengo unos asuntos que arreglar… con Fergus.

- ¡Espera! – llamó Bocón antes que se fuera – una cosa más – Astrid se quedó atenta esperando – Tú dragón… tú Nadder… puede que esté vivo – dijo el hombre. Los ojos de Astrid se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo?! ¡Yo lo vi morir! – exclamó la joven atropelladamente.

- Mientras estábamos en la celda con Patapez, escuchamos a unos guardias hablar de una Nadder azul herido. Está en la arena de formación. – dijo Bocón

Astrid asintió. Inmediatamente, luego de esa última conversación, la joven salió directo a la arena. Como Brutacio y Brutilda le habían informado, la batalla en la superficie ya estaba instalada. Fuego, gritos, destrucción. No había rastros de Hipo, ni de Chimuelo. Pero ella no los buscaba a ellos. Su primer objetivo había sido encontrar a Fergus, pero con la nueva revelación de que su Nadder pudiese estar vivo….tenía que verificar eso primero.

…

Bocón se quedó observando por unos instantes el lugar por donde se había ido Astrid. La carga de la chica era mucha para ella sola, no había duda. En cuanto más pronto hallará a Hipo, mejor.

- Bien, ya escucharon a la chica – comenzó a decir Bocón con voz potente – debemos ayudar a Hipo que se encuentra peleando. Todos, tomen un arma de donde puedan y ¡salgan a patear traseros extranjeros! ¡ESTA ES NUESTRA ISLA Y NO DEJAREMOS QUE NOS LA QUITEN! – exclamó ferviente.

Una aclamación de guerra salió desde lo más profundo de cada vikingo. Con valor, todos salieron a tomar parte en la defensa de su tribu. En cuanto pusieron un pie fuera de las celdas, notaron que el ambiente estaba muy peligroso afuera. Cañones de fuego, Skullions, invasores… pero no se dejaron amedrentar. Tomando aún más valor, aquellos hombres y mujeres salieron a defender con uñas y garras lo que era suyo; su isla, su pueblo, sus vidas.

…

Astrid fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta la entrada de la arena. Con la ayuda de Ogg, logró iluminar el lugar. Curiosamente, una de las grandes puertas de madera estaba entreabierta. Astrid no lo pensó dos veces y entró. Gracias al azulado resplandor de Ogg, Astrid logró ver un ala extendida y a medida que se fue acercando, descubrió que aquella ala estaba sujeta a un espinoso cuerpo tendido en la tierra.

¡Ese era su Nadder!

Las lágrimas corrieron involuntariamente por el rostro de la joven, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. El dragón, aunque algo débil, aun respiraba y en cuanto sintió el peso de Astrid sobre él, abrió levemente los ojos.

- Hola amigo – susurro Astrid con cariño – perdóname por no venir antes… - dijo tratando de no soltar un sollozo – de verdad lo lamento mucho…

- Que conmovedor – dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas asustándola.

- Fergus – dijo Astrid reconociendo la voz de inmediato.

- ¿Ya no tienes respeto por tu padre? – pregunto el hombre irónicamente.

- Eso lo perdiste ya hace mucho – contestó la joven levantándose del suelo, quedando frente al vikingo.

- Veo que poco amor le tienes a tu dichoso Nadder – dijo burlón – ni siquiera ha muerto y ya lo cambiaste – afirmó, examinando de pies a cabeza al dragón azul brillante que acompañaba a Astrid – Una capa con esas escamas… sería hermosa – dijo con malicia en sus ojos.

- ¡No dejaré que le hagas daño! – exclamó Astrid – ni a él, ni a ningún dragón más.

El hombre rió con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo haré el trabajo? – dijo Fergus tirando de dos cadenas que sostenía en su mano izquierda. Inesperadamente para Astrid, dos grandes Skullions salieron de entre las sombras. La joven inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, chocando a su Nadder que aun estaba el suelo.

Era imposible que esos dos dragones estuviesen tan tranquilos, ¿Qué truco habría usado para domarlos de esa forma? Se preguntó mentalmente la chica.

- ¿Sorprendida? – pregunto el vikingo – no solo tu novio tiene trucos, querida – dijo entre cínicas risas.

- Aunque me mates…no tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar – dijo la joven reuniendo todo el valor posible – estas acabado. Hipo ha traído a todos los dragones que exiliaste y aun más, y están acabando a tus amigos. Además… - agregó - … todos los encarcelados… han sido liberados.

El hombre la miro fijamente buscando alguna mentira en su discurso.

- Yo misma los he sacado y ahora mismo están luchando contra tus amigos – dijo Astrid firmemente.

- ¡NO! – exclamó Fergus - ¡MIENTES!

- ¡Sal fuera y compruébalo por ti mismo! – grito Astrid.

Fergus, seguido por los Skullions que aun mantenía cautivos por las cadenas, salió hacia la arena. Subiéndose a una alta tarima, desde donde días antes había estado sentado dictando la ejecución de Astrid, vio el fuego, los dragones volando por todas partes, los vikingos peleando entre ellos... además escucho los gritos de pelea de los hombres y mujeres que Berk… eran inconfundibles.

- Te lo dije – dijo Astrid mirándole desde el centro de la arena de formación, lugar en donde ella también había estado días antes, siendo juzgada a muerte – estás acabado.

El vikingo se dio vuelta para mirarla con furia. ¡Esto era por su causa y la de ese… chiquillo maldito! Pero si debía morir… definitivamente no lo haría solo.

- Bien querida, tenías razón – dijo, volteándose para quedar frente a ella, enfrentando sus gélidos ojos azul oscuro que destilaban odio puro, con los claros ojos color cielo de Astrid, que denotaban determinación – Puede ser que mi fin este próximo… - continuo – pero antes del mío… definitivamente estará el tuyo – dijo soltando las cadenas que dieron a los Skullions la señal para atacar.

…

Bocón, que estaba al frente del contraataque, salto con un mazo en su mano buena y un garfio en la otra para rasgar, cortar y patear a lo que sea que se le pusiese por el frente. No habían pasado muchos minutos en el campo de batalla, cuando una figura familiar lo hizo detenerse. ¡Era Hipo! Con una estruendosa carcajada llamó la atención del chico.

- ¡Bocón! – exclamó Hipo feliz de encontrarse con el viejo herrero – ya me estaba preocupando.

- ¡Hey, Hipo! ¡Tú si que sabes armar fiestas! – exclamó Brutacio llegando al lado del chico, seguido de Patapez, Patán, Brutacio y Brutilda.

- Bien hecho amigo, confiábamos en que harías algo – dijo Patapez

- Si, y no he sido solo yo – contestó Hipo e inmediatamente indico hacia su izquierda en donde se encontraba Gorgonzua golpeando a un usurpador.

- ¡Gorgonzua! – exclamó Patapez lleno de emoción llamando la atención del dragón, que en cuanto lo vio se abalanzó sobre él. Gustoso, el robusto vikingo acepto el gesto.

- Los otros dragones están encerrados en la arena de entrenamiento - informó Hipo - vayan y libérenlos – ordenó. Sus amigos asintieron y se dirigieron hasta aquel lugar. Solo Bocón quedó junto al él.

- Serás un buen líder algún día chico, de eso no hay duda – comentó Bocon dándole amigables palmadas en la espalda. Hipo sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, solo había un detalle.

¿Dónde estaba Astrid? Debería haber salido con el grupo de ofensiva, pero no la veía por ninguna parte.

- Bocón… ¿Y Astrid? – pregunto el chico algo preocupado.

- Estaba con nosotros en las mazmorras, ella nos liberó – informó el vikingo – pero… en vez de venir con nosotros… ella decidió ir por otro camino.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Hipo, aun más preocupado que antes.

- Le dije que su Nadder podía seguir con vida – explico Bocon – y algo me dice que también buscará a Fergus para saldar cuentas con él.

…

Patán, Brutacio, Brutilda, Patapez y su dragón corrieron hasta la arena de formación y al llegar se encontraron con el horrible panorama.

Astrid se encontraba enfrentando a dos Skullions, acompañada de Ogg, el pequeño dragón azul y su herido Nadder, que a penas podía mantenerse en pie, mientras Fergus observaba el espectáculo con una arrogante sonrisa.

- ¡Debemos ayudarla! – exclamó Patán.

- ¿Sugieres que nos enfrentemos a esos Skullions nosotros? – pregunto Patapez algo temeroso

- Al menos tú tienes un dragón para protegerte – contestó Brutacio cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡No podemos quedarnos a observar! – intervino Brutilda.

- ¡Cierto! – afirmó Patán – Brutilda, busca Hipo y tráelo hasta aquí – la joven vikinga se disponía a protestar, pero los chicos se alejaron rápidamente.

- ¡Apresúrate! – escucho que decía Patapez antes de irse volando con su Gronckle y entrar de lleno a la arena por la parte superior.

Luego de esas últimas palabras, Brutilda corrió a toda la velocidad en busca de Hipo.

…

En cuanto los Skullios quedaron libres, Astrid supo que debía correr. ¿Pero hacía dónde? No muy lejos de ella, hacia su derecha, vio la puerta por la que ella había entrado minutos antes. Quiso llegar hasta ella, sin embargo, uno de los dragones se lo impidió. La joven dio media vuelta, buscando alejarse de ese Skullion que le impedía el paso, pero el otro estaba esperándola a sus espaldas. Estaba acorralada. Astrid no pudo evitar traer a su mente los recuerdos de días anteriores, cuando su padre, en esa misma tarima la había condenado a morir a garras de un Skullion. La única diferencia con esa situación pasada, era que en esos momentos en vez de un Skullion, eran dos… lo que irremediablemente significaba doble dolor.

Astrid cerró sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe de gracia, pero este nunca llego. Al abrir sus ojos nuevamente, vio con asombro como su pequeño amigo azul estaba cortándole la respiración de uno de los Skullion colocando su largo cuerpo alrededor de su cuello, mientras que el otro Skullion era atacado por el Nadder.

Fergus, por un momento perdió su porte arrogante, pero al ver las terribles condiciones de los dragones, se dejo de preocupar, volviendo a disfrutar del espectáculo.

Por su parte, Astrid tomó una espada y un escudo tirados en el suelo y se dispuso a ayudar a sus amigos dragones. Pateo, golpeó, enterró y aun asi no fue suficiente. La fuerza de esas bestias era superior a la de ella.

Ogg, que estaba peleando valerosamente, en un momento fue cruelmente mordido por uno de los Skullions, provocándole gran dolor al rasgar una de sus preciosas alas. Astrid intentó ayudarlo, pero un fuerte empujón la desestabilizo, lanzándola al suelo. Su Nadder había sido noqueado por el otro Skullion. Ahora estaba indefensa contra ambas bestias.

La joven lo creía todo perdido, cuando una gran roca, o eso parecía desde el suelo, cayó estrepitosamente sobre uno de los dragones enemigos dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

- Astrid ¿Estas bien? – grito una voz conocida. ¡Era Patapez y esa roca era Gorgonzúa! Estaba más que feliz de verlos, pero su alegría duró poco tiempo al ver como el otro Skullion reaccionaba persiguiendo a Patapez.

Inesperadamente, otras dos figuras saltaron dentro de la arena para atacar al Skullion que agarrando a Gorgonzúa de la cola, lo azotó contra la pared de roca, tirando a Patapez al suelo y dejando al pobre dragón atontado.

- ¡Toma esto! – grito la inconfundible voz de Brutacio arremetiendo en contra del dragón.

- ¡Y también esto! – exclamó otra voz que Astrid reconoció como la de Patán.

La joven sonrió. Jamás en su vida había estado tan feliz de ver a esos cabezas de troll, como en ese momento. Con renovadas fuerzas, busco con la mirada a su padre sobre la tarima, pero ya no estaba ahí. Con nerviosismo observó todo el perímetro hasta encontrar a una figura de largo cabello platinado abriendo otra gran compuerta.

Por unos momentos, Astrid creyó que Fergus estaba escapando, pero la aparición de cuatro Skullions más, disiparon todos esos pensamientos. Los dragones en cuanto la vieron corrieron a atacarla, sin embargo, una sorpresiva muralla de fuego azul los detuvo. El pequeño dragón, Ogg, había logrado ponerse en pie nuevamente y sacando sus últimas fuerzas, logró crear esa barrera.

- ¿Y tú crees que algo de fuego y color te alejaran de tu cita con la dolorosa muerte? – preguntó el hombre burlonamente desde el otro lado de la barrera de fuego sonriendo ante la situación.

Astrid ya no tenía escapatoria.

…

La batalla alrededor de todo Berk continuaba e Hipo seguía sin saber nada de Astrid, pero por lo que Bocón le había explicado, estaba la gran posibilidad de que su novia se encontrara en la arena de formación. El chico pensó seriamente en ir hasta ese lugar, pero antes de decidirlo escucho que alguien le llamaba. Hipo miró a su alrededor buscando la fuente de los llamados encontrando finalmente a Brutilda que venía justamente desde la arena.

- ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunto Hipo preocupado. La chica asintió.

- Astrid está combatiendo a unos dragones, junto a ese pequeño azul y su Nadder. Fergus también está ahí – informó Brutilda. Hipo no entendió la parte de "pequeño azul" pero sinceramente eso no era lo más importante – Patán, Patapez y Brutacio corrieron en su ayuda, pero no será suficiente.

Hipo asintió. Con un gesto llamó a su Furia Nocturna, con el que velozmente salió disparado hacia la arena. En cuanto llegó a la arena se lanzó en picada arrojando por lo menos tres Skullions en su camino. El joven vikingo bajo de su dragón y no perdió tiempo en atacar al Skullion que quedó en pie. Le costó un poco, pero logró finalmente herirlo para dejarlo fuera de combate por unos minutos. Minutos que utilizo para acercarse a Astrid.

- ¡Astrid! – la llamó dándole un fuerte abrazo – De verdad me estabas preocupando – dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios. La vikinga sonrió.

Hipo y Astrid, junto a Chimuelo combatieron valientemente contra los feroces Skullions frente a la furiosa mirada de Fergus. El hombre vio como poco a poco sus dragones comenzaron a menguar, por lo que decidió que ya era hora de salir del lugar. Pero Astrid presintiendo la huida, resueltamente lo encaró para detenerlo.

- ¿Así que me darás el placer de matarte antes de irme? – pregunto el hombre con sorna.

- Ni creas que te lo permitiré – contestó la vikinga levantando su espada. Sin mediar más palabras, Astrid atacó tomando por sorpresa a Fergus, quien solo por su gran destreza logró esquivar el golpe que iba directo a su cabeza.

El vikingo desenvainó velozmente su espada para hacerle frente a Astrid, quedando muy impresionado por la habilidad. Él recordaba su gran fuerza y destreza, pero ciertamente todo se había magnificado. Astrid realmente le estaba dando una buena batalla. Tanto así que por unos momentos creyó que perdería.

Fergus, amedrentado, corrió hasta otra de las grandes puertas que rodeaban la arena y entró por ella, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de Astrid que lo siguió sin pensarlo.

Hipo, que no estaba muy lejos, observó toda la escena y quiso ir, pero le fue imposible teniendo a dos Skullions furiosos frente a él y Chimuelo. En cuanto a los otros vikingos, se encontraban peleando sus propias batallas. Inteligentemente, a uno de los chicos se ocurrió abrir la celda en donde los dragones de Patán y los mellizos estaban recluidos, por lo que en cuanto quedaron libres, ayudaron a sus jinetes en contra de los dragones enemigos.

Astrid, por su parte, llegó hasta la celda en donde su padre entró. Estaba poco iluminada y muy maloliente. Lenta y sigilosamente entró agudizando su vista al máximo para poder localizar a Fergus. Unos ruidos atrás de ella la hicieron voltearse para encontrarse de frente con el vikingo, que la golpeó fuertemente en el rostro, tirándola al suelo.

- ¡Nunca debiste volver! – exclamó Fergus pateándola en el suelo. Astrid se encogió de dolor – ¡Tendría que haberte matado el día en que tu madre me dijo que te esperaba! – exclamo el hombre colérico, pateándola nuevamente.

- Enton…entonces… tú – escupio sangre mientras hablaba y continuo – tú… ya lo sabías – logró decir. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Fergus algo contrariado. La joven aprovecho el instante para levantarse del suelo.

- ¡Yo… no soy tú hija! – exclamó la joven – ¡Y siempre lo has sabido!

El hombre pareció muy sorprendido ante las palabras de Astrid. Pero se recuperó rápidamente.

- Asi que has hablado con la anciana – dijo despectivo – y ¿Qué te contó? ¿Te dijo lo injusto que fui al tomar a tu madre como pago por la deuda del viejo Oggnar? ¿O te conto como tu madre lloraba mientras se acercaba al altar? ¿O como la amenace cuando supe que estaba embarazada de ti? ¿O te conto de las ganas que tuve de matarte en cuanto te vi nacer, pero tuve que refrenarme ante hecho de que yo mismo jamás podría tener hijos? – hizo todas estas preguntas sin esperar respuesta de parte de Astrid y continuó - Gothi lo sabía… yo nací con algo en mi cuerpo que me impedía dejar a una mujer embarazada, por eso cuando tu madre me conto que venías en camino… supe de inmediato que no eras sangre de mi sangre. – revelo el hombre con ira contenida reflejada en cada poro de su ser.

Astrid estaba más que impactada con todas las revelaciones.

- Y aunque en un primer momento te odie… tuve que aceptarte – continuo diciendo Fergus algo más calmado mirando hacia un punto indefinido en la oscuridad.

- ¿Porque sabias que mi madre podía irse si intentabas matarme? – pregunto la joven mordazmente.

- No… -dijo el hombre con simpleza – aunque no lo creas te tome algo de cariño – por un momento Astrid creyó ver un quiebre en la máscara de frialdad, pero fue tan solo un par de segundos – pero conforme pasaron los años, los rasgos de ese hombre se presentaron en ti. A pesar de ser muy parecida físicamente a tu madre, tus ojos… son como los de él. Color cielo. Y tu personalidad….¡traté de enseñarte a ser implacable! – exclamó volviendo a destilar ira en sus palabras - ¡TRATÉ DE HACERTE COMO YO!

- ¡FRÍO, SIN CORAZÓN, TRAICIONERO, VENGATIVO Y MALVADO! – grito Astrid a su vez - ¿¡Realmente querías eso para mi!?

- ¡Te quería como a mi hija y te eduque como tal! – interrumpió el hombre – ¡pero me despreciaste como THORA!

- ¡SI MI MADRE Y YO TE DESPRECIAMOS ES PORQUE ERES UN MONSTRUO! – exclamó Astrid.

Ante ese ultimo grito, Fergus arremetió con fuerza un golpe de espada hacia Astrid. La joven tuvo suerte al esquivarlo. La batalla entre ambos resonó nuevamente por toda la celda. En un momento Astrid comenzó a ganar terreno. El vikingo mayor, al verse acorralado, corrió hasta el rincón más oscuro para ocultarse… o eso es lo que creyó Astrid, no obstante, y para su sorpresa, Fergus apareció sorpresivamente saltando sobre ella quitándole la espada de las manos y golpeándola con su propio escudo. El hombre iba a volver a atacar, pero una pequeña y delgada figura azul, lo detuvo.

- ¡Ogg! – exclamó Astrid. El valiente dragón envolvió con su cuerpo a Fergus.

El vikingo forcejeó lo más que pudo, pero la bestia era fuerte. Sin embargo y para mala fortuna del dragón, Fergun notó la herida del pequeño, atacando dicha área. Era el ala que anteriormente un Skullion había atacado.

- ¡Tomás esto! – exclamó Fergus lleno de ira haciendo gritar al dragón.

- ¡DETENTE! – exclamó Astrid tratando de frenar al hombre, pero este de solo un golpe la apartó.

- ¡TÚ, BESTIA INFERNAL, PAGARAS POR TODO LO QUE TÚ RAZA ME HA HECHO! – exclamó fuera de si - ¡POR TU CULPA TODOS MIS PLANES HAN FRACASADO! – dijo volviendo a golpear Ogg, esta vez hiriendo su otra ala.

- ¡Por favor, detente! – pidió Astrid nuevamente, pero fue ignorada olímpicamente por Fergus que continuo con su tortura. Los chillidos del dragón eran ya casi insoportables y estaban dejando sorda a la propia Astrid, cuando de repente un sonido, aun mas ensordecedor inundo toda la celda. Ni Astrid, ni Fergus pudieron prever lo que pasó a continuación. Una de las sólidas paredes de la celda salió volando por los aires, mientras que una imponente figura aparecía en su lugar. Un precioso dragón de color azul metálico, de cuerpo alargado y fino, con dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza, surgió desde la reciente obertura, furioso y echando fuego azul por sus narices.

De inmediato fijo su vista en Fergus, al que embistió, insertando uno de sus cuernos en su abdomen, provocándole un serio daño.

Astrid quedó anonadada por la brutal fuerza de aquel dragón, que de inmediato supo que tenía algún parentesco con Ogg. Eran muy parecidos, solo que las alas de Ogg eran de un color mucho más oscuro y en su cabeza no poseía ningún cuerno, aun. Las sospechas de la vikinga fueron confirmadas, cuando el gran dragón azul se acercó hasta el pequeño. Con su hocico le dio afectuosas muestras de cariño, mientras Ogg las recibía con gusto. De seguro aquel dragón era la madre o el padre de Ogg.

- ¡Astrid! – exclamó una preocupada voz. Era Hipo que se acercaba junto a Chimuelo - ¿Estas bien? ¿Él te hirió?...¿Astrid? – llamó nuevamente, tomando la mano de la joven, al ver que ella no reaccionaba. Un inesperado grito interrumpió la escena.

Eran alaridos de dolor provenientes de una de las esquinas de la celda. Al fijar su vista, ambos chicos vieron con horror como un Skullion atacaba cruelmente al viejo vikingo. La escena daba a entender que el feroz dragón estaba preso con cadenas sujetas a la pared, pero al ser esta derrumbada, el quedo libre.

El hombre estaba siendo despellejado vivo por ese dragón. Hipo quiso ayudarle, pero Astrid lo detuvo.

- ¡POR FAVOR! – exclamó lastimosamente el hombre - ¡AYUDENME! – gimió. Astrid ni siquiera se inmuto.

Más Hipo no aguantó los gritos, ni mucho menos el sangriento espectáculo, por lo que hizo un gesto a Chimuelo para que apartara al Skullion. No fue fácil, pero finalmente y con la ayuda de los dragones de Patapez, Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán, lograron finalmente dominar al feroz Skullion dejándolo noqueado.

Ninguno de los presentes fue capaz de acercarse a la masacre que había dejado el dragón… ninguno a excepción de Astrid. Con pasos lentos llego hasta posarse al lado del destrozado cuerpo. Arrodillándose, constató que Fergus aun respiraba, sin embargo estaba muy débil.

- ¿Alguna vez me amaste? – pregunto la joven vikinga en apenas un susurro - ¿Alguna vez amaste a mi madre?

Fergus no contesto, sin embargo una solitaria lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Esto no solo sorprendió a Astrid, sino que también la conmovió.

El vikingo la observó fijamente. Quiso levantar su mano y pasarla por última vez por la mejilla de su hija… porque a pesar de todo, él la crio y la amo verdaderamente como hija… pero los celos, la ira, la envidia y el rencor lo llevaron hasta el límite olvidado lo realmente importante. Thora jamás le amo… pero en Astrid pudo encontrar algo… una chispa de esperanza para su solitaria vida…

A segundos de exhalar su último suspiro de vida y teniendo tantas cosas que decirle a Astrid… solo en una palabra pudo pensar…

- Per…doname… - luego de esto, Fergus Hofferson, el Soberbio, murió.

* * *

**AAAAHHHH! (tenia que ponerlo luego de todos los acontecimientos del cap) Muy muy bien...como veran, son muchos los puntos a tratar, por lo que ire por orden, mencionando cada cosa conforme paso en el capitulo. **

**Primero..Astrid no es hija de Fergus.. wow! esperaban eso? admito q tenia mis dudas sobre el tema, xq tenia muchas cosas inconclusas, pero creo q logre abarcar cada aspecto para que nada se viere incongruente. Y que tal les parece decir ahora Astrid Nordette? (se pronuncia Nordet...miren q con la ultima "e" suena bien feo)**

**Siguiendo por el cap... ¡El NADDER DE ASTRID ESTA VIVO! YAY! XD...lo admito...eso no iba a suceder, pero fueron tantos los que comentaron con tristeza el hecho que me vi en la obligacion de reevaluar lo que tenia pensado. En primera instancia mi idea era reemplazar al Nadder (no me linchen!) por el bonito dragon azul brillante que en este cap Astrid bautizo como Ogg, pero sus comentarios y mensajes privados fueron mas poderosos y lo traje de vuelta ^^..por cierto (y se q muchos se lo deben estar preguntando) ¿xq AStrid, en este fanfic (y en ninguno mio), no nombra a su Nadder con el nombre que conocemos de la pelicula, Tormentula? bien...yo les respondo... resulta que antes de comenzar a escribir esto, estaba investigando más sobre el libro de HTTYD y me encontre con el curioso detalle de que en el libro, el dragón de Camicazi se llamaba asi, Tormentula, y previo a todo eso yo habia leidos muchos otros fanfic de HTTYD y este personaje se encontraba como oposicion entre Astrid e Hipo...por lo que le agarre mucho odia odiado...asi que cuando supe q el dragon de Astrid llevaba el mismo nombre q el de Camicazi...lo quise cambiar de inmediato (x cierto, se que Astrid es en gran manera un personaje inspirado de Camicazi...algo q tmpoco me agrada mucho). PAso luego q nunca encontre uno mejor...o mas adecuado por lo q lo deje asi, xq ademas no lo habia estado ocupando mucho...hsta q llegue a escribir este fic.. (pero no se preocupen q ya tengo algo pensado al respecto...^^ aunq siempre sera bienvenida alguna recomendacion...como una sugerencia de nombre o algo por el estilo XD)**

**Por fin en este cap hemos visto el enfrentamiento entre Astrid y Fergus. Ella herida por conocer una verdad que nunca espero y el herido por el desprecio de su hija (si, lo se...en gran parte de lo merecia por todo lo que hizo) a quien vemos que despues admite y acepta que amaba, a pesar de todo. El tipo tenia corazon...pero los malos sentimientos lo corrompieron... q mal por el.  
**

**Y que tal su muerte?... les dio penita? (sean sinceros..) personalmente fue un fin tragico para el hombre... en cierto modo pago por sus fechorias...pero tubo su momento de redencion...aunq fuera el ultimo segundo de su vida...q opinan de eso?**

**Bueno bueno, ya debo despedirme, gracias nuevamente a todos los q lean y comenten (xq de verdad espero ansiosa sus comentarios) y tratare de actualizar para el 7 de Junio (no dejare q vuelva a pasr un mes nuevamente)**

**Muchos cariños a Todos!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA! Primero que todo... SIENTO LA DEMORA! fue mas fuerte que yo.. de verdad lo lamento, pero para que me disculpen les traigo el FINAL de Invasores, en un capitulo XL como el anterior.**

**desde ya les digo q este cap esta algo empalagoso...o tal vez ante tanta accion de los capis anteriores, este se me hizo como mas romanticon Xd... puede ser no? El punto es que este capitulo en cuanto a suspenso y accion es muy distinto al anterior... aun asi espero que les guste como el termino de una historia**

**Les cuento que aqui respondo algunas interrogantes del capitulo anterior, por ejemplo: ¿Ciomo rayos Fergus logro domar a esos Skullions feroces? que rayos! el tipo era encantador de dragones (al mas puro estilo del encantador de perros? XD) bueno...lo sabremos en este cap. Tambien aqui explico algunas tradiciones vikingas sobre funerales y vemos que fue de los muertos, de los enemigos apresados, de Fergus (su cadaver) etc. Hay hartas explicaciones para que no queden con ninguna duda.**

**Esta vez, he decidido hacer todos los saludos antes el cap, asi al final, solo me dedico a darles mis opiniones sobre este... tons, aqui voy:**

**analuchera:** querida, como siempre la primera. Gracias por todo tu apoyo a lo largo de esta historia y tambien las pasadas. Aprovecho de decirte q en este cap respondo por lo menos una de las preguntas que me planteaste en tu review.

**Renton-torston: **¡X mi que Camicazi tambien muera en un rincon!¡YAY! XD... jeje..me emocione. Gracias por tu comentario ^^

**belen flama bn ready: **gracias querida, x tu comentario. Te adelanto que si pretendo seguir escribiendo.

**saililove-chan: **querida, fuiste la unica que manifesto su pena por Fergus XD..pero tienes razón...el muy desgraciado a pesar de todo se lo tenia bien merecido. Gracias por tu review ^^

**alecandace: **jeje, gracias...en este cap veremos que sera de Hipo y Astrid, espero q te guste.

**Ragna Ferguson: **X supuesto que lo segui! era mi deber y compromiso con todos ustedes como lectores...ademas, ademas de escribir yo tmb leo y muero de la pena (y rabia) cada vez que un autor no termina su obra. Si...y a ambas nos cae pesimo Camicazi...XD

**Johnunoxx: **en cuanto al NAdder...ni yo lo esperaba..pero como comente en el cap anterior, me llegaron tantos comentarios manifestando tristeza por ese hecho, que a mi tmb me termino dando pena, por lo que busque a Shenlong y le pedi de favor que me lo trajese de vuelta XD.

**fanatico z:** no tienes idea la cantidad de carcajadas (no risas, CARCAJADAS) que me saco tu comentario...en serio, fue epico! y bueno, aqui esta el final. No es tan emocionante como el anterior, pero da pie para que todos se hagan alguna impresion de lo que será la continuacion...xq pretendo continuarlo (cuando? ese es otro asunto)

**Y a todos ustedes, mis lectores ninjas, muchos cariños y sludos tambien. Gracias por hacer subir el contador de visitas ^^ y por darle una oportunidad a esta historia que llega a su fin con este capitulo.**

**Sin mas que decir...**

**A LEER!**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Había pasado ya una semana desde la muerte de Fergus. En cuanto el vikingo líder de la revuelta murió, la invasión se dio por terminada… pero eso no quiso decir que ya todos podían descansar. A la mañana siguiente de la gran batalla se vieron los daños provocados por la pelea. Casas medio quemadas o destruidas completamente, el muelle enteramente caído, la arena de formación destrozada, entre muchas otras cosas más. A eso había que agregarle la gran cantidad de caídos en batalla. Tristemente, producto de los cañones de fuego traídos por los invasores, muchos dragones murieron, sin mencionar la cantidad de vikingos heridos y muertos por los Skullions, de los cuales la gran mayoría habían sido apresados para ser entrenados posteriormente. Una de las grandes incógnitas para Hipo, y muchos otros, era como Fergus y sus hombres habían logrado domar a esos feroces dragones.

- Al parecer era una especie de droga – dijo Patapez luego de revisar exhaustivamente muchos de los cadáveres de los invasores, que estaban siendo amontonados en un gran y hondo agujero en lo profundo de la isla, para luego quemarlos y sepultar sus cenizas.

- ¿Una droga para los dragones? – pregunto Patán sin comprender nada, mientras seguía lanzando cuerpos al agujero.

- Seguramente, porque si no, no tiene sentido – interrumpió Brutacio.

Hipo, que también estaba presente, les hizo callar con un gesto, para dejar a Patapez continuar con su explicación.

- Realmente no – siguió Patapez – Era para humanos. Algo me dice que es alguna sustancia que se hacía con la propia esencia del Skullion y le daba la capacidad a quien la usara de hacerse… casi como un líder para ellos. Prueba de eso es la capacidad con la que Fergus los pudo mandar ese día en la arena de entrenamiento.

Hipo, Patan y Brutacio asintieron sorprendidos ante las declaraciones de Patapez.

- En otras palabras, lo que se echaron encima era excremento de dragón – finalizo el robusto vikingo.

De inmediato Patán y Brutacio, con gestos de asco y repudio, soltaron los cuerpos que llevaban.

- ¡QUE ASCO!¡Podrías habérnoslo dicho antes! – exclamo Patán sumamente molesto.

- ¡Tengo mierda de dragón en mis manos! – exclamo Brutacio limpiándose frenéticamente las manos en su ropa.

- No se quejen y continúen – mandó Hipo que estaba cerca de ellos.

- Eso dices porque no tienes mierda de dragón en tus manos – murmuro Patán resentido tomando nuevamente un cuerpo en sus manos para llevarlo al agujero.

Hipo le ignoro. Más interesado estaba en la información de Patapez. Ciertamente lo que aquellos hombres lograron fue muy inteligente, pero a la vez peligroso. Sin duda, una gran revelación.

- ¿Y cómo siguen los dragones heridos? – pregunto Patapez, sacando a Hipo de sus pensamientos.

- Están todos sanando muy bien –contestó Hipo con alegría – incluso el pequeño Ogg y el Nadder de Astrid, que estaban muy mal heridos.

- Es bueno escuchar eso – contestó Patapez.

Luego de la batalla, además de las reconstrucciones, había que encargarse de los heridos, tanto vikingos como dragones. De estos últimos, Bocón se estaba encargando. El viejo vikingo estaba haciendo una gran labor. En una semana y con ungüentos especiales, preparados por Patapez, ya tenía regenerándose las alas rotas del pequeño Ogg. En cuanto al Nadder de Astrid, también se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente.

Por otra parte, en cuanto a los invasores, Hipo se enteró que no eran venidos todos del sur, sino que tan solo eran piratas del mar y saqueadores con los que Fergus tenía contactos y los convenció de atacar Berk, con el compromiso de dejarles un lugar estable para vivir y realizar todo tipo de fechorías, y por supuesto, debía enviar dragones cautivos hacia los bandidos del continente para seguir atemorizando allí a las personas. Pero la determinación del pueblo de Berk trunco todos sus planes.

Y ahora gran parte de los invasores estaban siendo amontonados en un gran agujero… ¿estaría Fergus también ahí? Se preguntó el chico mentalmente luego de meditarlo por algunos segundos.

- ¿Patapez? – llamó Hipo – Tú… sabes si… bueno si..

- ¿Si el cuerpo de Fergus está aquí? – terminó Patapez por él. Hipo asintió.

- ¡Si, aquí está! – intervino Brutacio – ¡y las vísceras se le salían del estómago! – exclamó como si fuera lo más genial del mundo. Hipo refreno un gran impulso de golpearlo y a la vez de vomitar.

- Por supuesto que si me lo hubieran dejado a mí, yo lo habría dejado en peores condiciones – se jactó Patán, sacando inmediatas carcajadas de Brutacio - ¡¿Que?!

Hipo negó con la cabeza y volvió su atención a Patapez, para continuar con su charla.

- ¿Astrid ha venido por aquí? – preguntó. Patapez asintió.

- Solo estuvo una vez aquí – contó Patapez – Le dije que estábamos enterrando a los invasores y que a su padre recién lo habíamos tirado con el resto. Le pregunte si quería darle una sepultura distinta, pero ella se negó y luego de eso dio media vuelta y regreso al pueblo – finalizo el vikingo – esto paso ayer en la tarde.

Hipo asintió. Luego de ese intercambio de palabras con Patapez, el chico subió a su Furia Nocturna y volvió al centro del pueblo, en donde Brutilda le esperaba.

- ¡Hey, Hipo! – llamó Brutilda - ¿Qué hacemos con estos? – pregunto indicando a cuatro sobrevivientes enemigos. Muchos de los invasores habían logrado escapar, sin embargo, Hipo se había encargado de darles un buen susto persiguiéndolos junto a otros dragones. Aquellos hombres terminaron jurando por sus vidas que nunca volverían, lo que Hipo creía en verdad, porque ciertamente tener a un feroz dragón a centímetros del rostro… no era para nada agradable.

No obstante, hubo otros vikingos invasores que quedaron atrapado en la isla, ya sea por sus heridas o porque sus amigos les dejaron a su suerte varados en el puerto. A esos, Hipo los mandó a encarcelar. Y solamente para asegurarse, el chico reunió a un grupo exploratorio para atrapar a cualquier rezagado que quisiera esconderse en la isla y en cuanto se asegurara de que ningún enemigo más quedara su territorio, los exiliaría a todos de Berk. El joven vikingo sabía muy bien que la pena correcta sería degollarlos o quemarlos vivos, sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a derramar más sangre, por lo que había decidido meterlos en un barco y mandarlos fuera de la isla y de sus alrededores. Y justamente estaba por responder a Brutilda, cuando otra voz femenina lo hizo por él.

- Mételos en un barco con Skullions y que ellos se encarguen – dijo fríamente alguien a sus espaldas, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y llenando de terror a los cuatro hombres encadenados. Era sin duda Astrid.

- ¡Buena idea, Astrid! – apoyo Brutilda con entusiasmo.

- ¡Por favor, no nos mates! – exclamó uno de los hombres secundado por el resto – ten piedad de nosotros.

Astrid rió amargamente al escuchar esas palabras. Aquellos hombres… la joven vikinga los recordaba claramente. Brolk, Hakon, Snorri y Gaddar, los mismos hombres que unos días atrás casi la habían matado a golpes… que ironía, pensó ella...ahora ellos estaban pidiendo piedad.

- Por mi podrían pudrirse en lo profundo del mar – respondió la vikinga con furia contenida en cada palabra.

Hipo quedo algo sorprendido por las palabras de Astrid. Ella era agresiva la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ese odio con el que hablaba no era normal, por lo que decidió intervenir.

- Brutilda, enciérralos con el resto – mandó Hipo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Astrid – mañana a primera hora los desterraremos de Berk.

- Eso no nos asegura que no volverán – dijo Astrid manteniendo su mirada fija en esos cuatro hombres, mientras Brutilda se los llevaba.

- Si vuelven – comenzó a decir Hipo – serán castigados con la muerte.

Astrid no estaba contenta, pero tampoco tenía ni ganas, ni fuerzas para rebatir, por lo que en silencio volvió a sus tareas. La joven estaba ayudando en la preparación de la ceremonia de despedida a los caídos en batalla, tanto vikingos como dragones. En otras palabras estaba reuniendo lo necesario para el funeral de todos los muertos durante la invasión.

- Astrid… - llamó Hipo. La aludida no hizo ningún gesto de haber escuchado, en cambio continuó con su camino hacia el puerto para dejar las ofrendas que había reunido. Era común, en la cultura vikinga, dejar regalos junto al cadáver, cuya cantidad y valor no dependían del sexo sino únicamente de su posición social. A los hombres guerreros se les despedía junto a sus armas y armaduras. Los artesanos junto a todas sus herramientas, mientras que a las mujeres se las despedía con sus joyas y a veces con instrumentos para uso doméstico o parte del ajuar. Era una tradición y a la vez una ceremonia solemne hacia los muertos, en donde se les ponía en barcazas especialmente dispuestas, junto a todas sus pertenencias, o las más relevantes, y luego se les prendía fuego para finalmente dejarlos a la deriva en el mar, como una muestra al mundo de su valor y entrega por su pueblo.

- Astrid – volvió a llamarla, esta vez con algo más de potencia en su voz. La joven dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le miró evidentemente molesta.

- ¿Qué quieres Haddok? – preguntó con fastidio – hasta donde yo sé la ceremonia será esta misma tarde, por lo que si no pretendes ayudarme… mejor no molestes – dijo para finalmente retomar su camino hacia el puerto.

Hipo suspiro largamente. Estaba enfadado, cierto, pero también estaba sumamente triste y algo confundido. Desde la muerte de Fergus, Astrid no había vuelto a ser la misma. Estaba distante, distraída, callada e incluso más irascible que de costumbre. Había tratado de acercarse a ella en otras oportunidades, pero ella le evadía poniendo excusas o simplemente dejándole solo. Además, ya no se estaba quedando en su casa, lo que significaba que tampoco estaban durmiendo juntos, lo que particularmente estaba afectando a Hipo. Realmente la extrañaba mucho… el chico se había acostumbrado a dormir con su perfume y a despertar con sus besos. Deseaba poder abrazarla y besarla nuevamente… pero ella estaba tan ensimismada… tan distante… tan fría…

Hipo volvió suspirar. En lo más profundo de su corazón esperaba que la situación no se siguiera prolongando por mucho tiempo más.

- ¡Hey, chico! – llamó Bocón interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – ¡Tengo buenas noticias! – exclamó Bocón – ¡Los dragones están completamente recuperados!

- Eres excelente – lo halagó Hipo con una gran sonrisa.

- Y por cierto – comenzó a hablar Bocón nuevamente – ¿cómo esta Astrid? La he visto algo callada últimamente.

Hipo resopló con frustración.

- No sé qué le sucede y cuando intento hablar con ella… me manda a volar – contestó el chico pasándose una mano por la cabeza.

- Solo tenle paciencia, recuerda que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido especialmente fuerte para ella – dijo Bocón con sabiduría. Hipo asintió. No le quedaba otra que esperar a que la chica se dignara a hablarle.

Justo en ese momento una nube de humo comenzó a extenderse al pie de la montaña. De seguro eran Patán, Patapez y Brutacio quemando los cadáveres de los enemigos. Gracias a los dragones, en pocos minutos, todos los cuerpos fueron convertidos en cenizas, las cuales fueron tapadas por tierra y rocas. Hipo quedó sumamente satisfecho al constatar él mismo como había quedado la tumba de los invasores.

De vuelta al pueblo, Hipo pidió a los chicos que ayudaran con los últimos preparativos para la ceremonia fúnebre. Las barcazas estaban dispuestas con el difunto y sus objetos personales, solo faltaba preparar las de los dragones.

- Hipo, está todo preparado – informó Patapez al cabo de unos minutos – Todo el pueblo está reunido en el puerto y sus alrededores. Te esperan para comenzar con la ceremonia.

Hipo asintió. En muchas ocasiones había visto a su padre realizar ese tipo de ceremonias, pero jamás había realizado una él. Aunque claro… siempre había una primera vez para todo. Al llegar, no solo se encontró con toda la tribu, sino que también diviso a muchos dragones. En ese momento sintipo algo de nerviosismo, pero armándose de valor, lleno sus pulmones de aire y comenzó a hablar.

- Hoy despedimos a nuestros amigos, compañeros de batalla, familiares, esposos y esposas, sabiendo que nos esperan en el Valhalla. – conemzó a decir - No los veremos nuevamente en esta vida, pero cuando las Valquirias vengan por nuestras almas, allí estarán ellos en ese majestuoso salón dentro de Asgard – con un gesto indicó que prendieran fuego a las barcas. De inmediato una decena de luces encendieron el atardecer de Berk – Con este último acto, honramos sus vidas de guerreros en este mundo y les deseamos lo mejor para el camino siguiente. – dijo, dando la indicación para que, con ayuda de los dragones, pusieran en alta mar a los barcos– Que el fuego ilumine sus caminos, que sus almas puedan encontrar el descanso eterno y sus nombres queden grabados en la memoria de aquellos que les conocieron.

Luego de decir estar palabras un grito de guerra, con cuernos y tambores, resonó en toda la costa de la isla, seguido de un centenar de flores lanzadas por dragones desde los aires como último tributo.

- Bien dicho, chico – felicito Bocón mientras juntos volvían al pueblo, para continuar con la otra parte de la ceremonia que era el gran banquete, en donde se compartía con los familiares de los fallecidos y se narraban historias de todas las hazañas de estos. Solía durar hasta altas horas de la noche y usualmente casi la totalidad de los asistentes quedaba borracho…

- Quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mi – confesó Hipo a Bocón mientras se ubicaba en un lugar del gran salón.

- Créeme que lo estará, Hipo – aseguró el viejo vikingo llevándose una jarra llena de hidromiel a la boca – Por cierto ¿Dónde está Astrid? – preguntó el hombre de repente – no la vi en la ceremonia el puerto.

Hipo miro alrededor del salón buscando a la chica con la mirada. Había estado tan nervioso con la ceremonia que no había reparado en la ausencia de ella.

- ¡Hey, chicos! – llamó a sus amigos - ¿Alguno ha visto a Astrid? – pregunto Hipo preocupado.

- Realmente…no – contestó Brutacio.

- Lo siento amigo, pero tampoco la he visto – dijo Patapez.

- ¡Claro que la he visto! –exclamó Patán - ¡Y está bien buena! – dijo evidentemente ebrio.

Hipo tan solo negó con la cabeza y aunque sintió unas irresistibles ganas de golpearlo, se contuvo. En vez de eso, se giró hacia Brutilda, como su última opción.

- ¿La has visto? – pregunto casi suplicante. La aludida lo pensó por unos momentos hasta que finalmente contestó.

- Antes de la ceremonia la vi – dijo – Me pareció que iba hacia la arena de formación… pero no me imagino a que – comentó Brutilda.

Hipo asintió. ¿Astrid en la arena de formación? Lo único importante allí para ella… era su dragón…

Una loca idea comenzó a formarse en la cabeza del chico, pero para afirmarla o descartarla, primero debía cerciorarse de un par de cosas. Junto a Chimuelo, Hipo se dirigió rápidamente a la arena. Buscó con la mirada… pero le fue imposible encontrar al Nadder de Astrid.

- No esta… - murmuro. Chimuelo lo quedó mirando sin saber bien cuál era el significado de sus palabras – vamos amigo, busquemos a Astrid – dijo para subirse sobre su dragón y comenzar un sobre vuelo por la isla. De repente una mueca de Chimuelo le hizo saber que el dragón había visto algo, por lo que se dejo guiar hasta llegar a un extremo de la isla, en donde se encontraba una pequeña bahía bien cubierta desde tierra, pero muy visible desde el aire. En ese lugar, Hipo diviso a Astrid… ¿pero qué rayos estaba haciendo?

Hipo, desde el cielo, vio a la joven subiendo algunas cosas sobre una barca de madera, en la cual ya estaba instalado su dragón. A medida que iba subiendo paquetes envueltos en piel, Hipo notó que la joven los acomodaba en la embarcación y una vez estuvo todo listo vio como ella daba el último vistazo hacia el pueblo.

Fue en ese momento en el que Hipo comprendió lo que la joven hacía. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó en picada hasta la playa aterrizando a espaldas de Astrid, la que solo se dio cuenta de su presencia al voltearse y quedar frente a la penetrante mirada del Furia Nocturna.

- ¿A dónde rayos piensas que vas? – pregunto Hipo bajándose de su dragón, quedando frente a Astrid.

…

Astrid se dirigía hacia el puerto, cuando a mitad de camino se encontró con Brutilda e Hipo. Vio claramente la cadena que sobresalía de las manos de la vikinga, la que terminaba en el cuello, manos y pies de cuatro hombres, que para asombro de Astrid, eran los mismo cuatro que días atrás casi la muelen a golpes. La ira y la rabia corrieron de inmediato por sus venas.

- Mételos en un barco con Skullions y que ellos se encarguen – dijo fríamente Astrid, tratando al máximo de controlar su creciente odio, interrumpiendo la conversación entre Hipo y Brutilda.

- ¡Buena idea, Astrid! – apoyo Brutilda con entusiasmo.

- ¡Por favor, no nos mates! – exclamó uno de los hombres, que Astrid reconoció de inmediato como Gaddar, el jefe - ten piedad de nosotros – dijo nuevamente, siendo apoyado por el resto.

Astrid no puedo evitar reír ante la ironía de la situación.

- Por mi podrían pudrirse en lo profundo del mar – respondió ella dirigiendo su mirada iracunda a cada uno de ellos, los que temblaron de terror.

La joven vikinga no solo estaba furiosa, sino que deseaba venganza, pero un rápido vistazo al rostro de Hipo, hizo que todos esos pensamientos se esfumaran por completo. En sus ojos vio sorpresa, mezclada con miedo. Seguramente estaba muy confundido con su actitud.

- Brutilda, enciérralos con el resto – ordenó Hipo, sacando a Astrid de sus pensamientos – mañana a primera hora los desterraremos de Berk – dijo Hipo nuevamente, pero esta vez dirigiéndose a ella.

- Eso no nos asegura que no volverán –rebatió Astrid evitando mirar a Hipo y dirigiendo, en cambio, su mirada hacia los cuatro hombres apresados.

- Si vuelven – comenzó a decir Hipo – serán castigados con la muerte – finalizó haciéndole un gesto a Brutilda para que se llevara a esos hombres a las mazmorras con el resto.

Astrid quedó indignada con la decisión de Hipo. Para ella encerrarlos y luego liberarlos al mar con una simple advertencia era una burla y casi un premio para ellos. A veces ese chico era demasiado benévolo… algo que ciertamente Astrid veía como una atractiva cualidad, pero que en esos momentos solo le traían ganas de golpearlo fuertemente. Sin embargo, la joven se contuvo. No tenía ningún tipo de ganas de comenzar una pelea en medio del pueblo, por lo que decidió seguir con sus labores, hasta que escucho la voz de Hipo nuevamente.

- Astrid… - llamó el chico.

La vikinga prefirió hacerse la desentendida y continuar con su trabajo. Realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con él.

- Astrid – volvió a escuchar que la llamaban, esta vez más fuerte.

- ¿Qué quieres Haddok? – Respondió finalmente Astrid con fastidio – hasta donde yo sé la ceremonia será esta misma tarde, por lo que si no pretendes ayudarme… mejor no molestes –

Dicho eso último, Astrid siguió su camino hacia el puerto, dejando a Hipo sumamente sorprendido y enfadado por su reacción.

Astrid sabía lo injusta que estaba siendo al descargar toda su ira y frustración sobre Hipo, sin embargo, también sabía que era la mejor forma de alejarse de el sin dar muchas explicaciones. La joven, luego de pensarlo durante muchos días, llego a la conclusión de que era tiempo de migrar de la isla y buscar su propio camino. Esa había sido su tribu durante toda su vida, pero la triste realidad le decía que ya no quedaba ningún vikingo en aquel pedazo de tierra que compartiera algún lazo sanguíneo con ella… pero tal vez…y solo tal vez en alguna parte de ese basto mar… había un hombre al cual su madre amo más que nada en el mundo… un hombre que desilusionado, un día se fue de Berk y nunca más regreso, por lo que nunca se enteró de que tenía una hija.

Con la fuerte convicción de que lo encontraría, Astrid tomó la decisión de marcharse de Berk con el objetivo de no volver, hasta encontrar a su verdadero padre… y si eso significaba pasarse el resto de su vida buscando… así sería. Con esa motivación en su corazón, la joven, desde días atrás, había comenzado a preparar una mediana embarcación con provisiones y suministros para un viaje largo. En un lugar bien apartado de la ciudad, en una bahía escondida entre la vegetación, Astrid tenía alistado un navío que la llevaría a su nueva aventura, junto a su dragón. Ciertamente, sería mucho más fácil y rápido ir volando, pero ella no tenía ni idea de cuánto se demoraría en tocar tierra nuevamente y tampoco podía exigirle a su Nadder que realizara un viaje tan largo, si tan solo días antes había estado tan gravemente herido. Por lo que Astrid había decidido tomar un barco prestado y llenarlo de provisiones para ella y su dragón, y así partir ese mismo día, en cuanto todos estuvieran embriagándose en el banquete. Claro que primeramente debía ir en busca de su dragón.

La vikinga, casi al atardecer, se dirigió a la arena de formación en busca de su dragón, al que encontró sin ningún problema. Con sigilo se acercó a este y le indico que debían irse. El dragón no cuestiono sus órdenes y la siguió.

Astrid, acompañada de su dragón, no pudo evitar la curiosidad de echarle un vistazo a la ceremonia. Discretamente se ubicó detrás de unos galpones, en una posición que le permitió ver todas las barcazas dispuestas a lo largo del puerto. Vio también a todos sus amigos pendientes de las palabras de quien estaba en medio de todos, dirigiendo la ceremonia; Hipo. Algo en el corazón de Astrid se oprimió al pensar que ese podía ser el último momento en ver al chico. Hubiese deseado despedirse de él, pero para eso tendría que haberle contado todo su plan… el jamás lo habría aceptado y seguramente se habría ofrecido a acompañarla. Pero ella no podía permitir eso. Ahora más que nunca el pueblo de BerK necesitaba de un líder como Hipo. Con algo de melancolía dio un último vistazo al chico antes de marcharse.

Sería lo mejor para ambos, pensó la joven de camino a su escondite. Al llegar, rápidamente terminó de ubicar los últimos suministros. Ya terminada la tarea, solo le quedaba subirse al navío y marcharse.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios al dar el último vistazo a Berk.

- Adiós a todos – murmuro, para finalmente darse la media vuelta dispuesta a subir a su embarcación, cuando de repente unos penetrantes, grandes y molestos ojos verdosos y brillantes se aparecieron en su camino. El grito de sorpresa y susto de la joven no se hizo esperar.

- ¿A dónde rayos piensas que vas? – preguntó una voz, que por unos momentos Astrid no supo de dónde provenía hasta que vio a una figura bajar del lomo del dragón. La joven no cabía en sorpresa al darse cuenta de que aquella figura no era nada más ni nada menos que Hipo.

- ¿Hipo? – pregunto Astrid casi en un susurro sin poderse creer que realmente el chico estuviera ahí.

- ¿A dónde pensabas ir? –hablo nuevamente el chico ignorando su pregunta - ¡¿Qué rayos piensas que estás haciendo?! – preguntó esta vez en un tomo aun más fuerte.

- Yo… no… no tengo porque darte explicaciones – exclamó Astrid en su defensa. Hipo la miró con enfado y tomándola por los hombros la acercó a su rostro.

- ¿Pretendías irte? – preguntó el chico a milímetros de ella - ¿A dónde y por qué?

Astrid no pudo evitar desviar su rostro ante la penetrante mirada de Hipo.

- ¡Astrid, contesta!– exclamó el vikingo de ojos verdes en apenas un susurro que denotaba mucho dolor y algo de rencor.

Astrid trató de zafarse de su agarre, pero Hipo la sostenía fuertemente, por lo que no lo logró. Era increíble lo que el entrenamiento con dragones había hecho en los últimos años con ese escuálido chico, que ya de escuálido tenía bien poco.

- Hipo, vete – logró decir la vikinga– vuelve a Berk, continua tu vida y déjame ir en paz.

- ¡¿O sea que realmente pretendías irte a escondidas de todos y sin despedirte?! – exclamó Hipo sumamente enojado - ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡Yo… tengo una misión que cumplir y ni tu ni nadie puede ayudarme en esto! – contestó Astrid finalmente – Vuelve a Berk. Ellos te necesitan.

- ¿Y tú… no me necesitas? – preguntó Hipo volviendo al susurro.

- Yo… - Astrid no sabía cómo responder. Haber evitado a Hipo todos esos días había impedido que dudase de sus decisiones, pero… tenerlo nuevamente cerca y escuchar tanto dolor en su voz la estaban haciendo titubear en gran manera.

- Astrid, por favor dime que no te estas yendo por mi culpa – pidió Hipo casi en una suplica.

- Por supuesto que no – contesto Astrid de inmediato – tu… no tienes nada que ver en mi decisión.

- Entonces, explícame por favor… ¿por qué? – preguntó el chico nuevamente. Sinceramente no entendía las motivaciones de su novia… porque era su novia aun, ¿no?

- Yo… he decidido irme de Berk y no volver… hasta encontrar a mi padre – contestó Astrid – mi verdadero padre.

Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Hipo. Se esperaba muchas cosas… pero esa…definitivamente no estaba entre sus hipótesis.

- ¿Tu… padre? – repitió el jinete.

- Si… y no espero que lo entiendas – dijo Astrid zafándose del agarre de Hipo – Lo siento mucho, pero debo hacerlo. Él es lo único que me queda en este mundo y… tengo la necesidad de encontrarlo, así tenga que remover cada piedra sobre la tierra – concluyó con convicción.

- Entonces iré contigo – respondió Hipo inmediatamente – te acompañare a donde vayas, incluso al fin del mundo si es necesario, pero no dejare por ningún motivo que viajes sola.

Esas palabras conmovieron el corazón de Astrid.

- Hipo…

- Astrid, tú sabes lo que siento por ti y estos días separados solo me han hecho extrañarte y quererte aun más – continuó hablando – en ningún caso podría permitir que te alejes de mí. No puedo… no lo acepto…

- No es tu decisión – contestó Astrid con un hilo de voz, tratando de ser fuerte – tú debes quedarte en el pueblo. Eres su líder.

- No… aun no – contestó el chico atrapando nuevamente a Astrid en sus brazos – yo aun no soy el líder… solo soy el suplente – Astrid lo miró sin comprender sus palabras – Lo que trato de decir es que mi padre es el jefe. Él es la cabeza de esta tribu y en cuanto el vuelva yo quedare libre…

Hipo tomó las manos de Astrid entre las suyas dándoles un suave apretón, mientras la joven aun lo observaba sin comprenderlo.

- Astrid… permíteme acompañarte en este viaje – pidió el joven vikingo – deseo ir contigo en esta aventura… estar contigo, ser tu apoyo… no me pidas que me quede aquí tranquilo, porque sabes que no podre. Primero muerto antes de separarme de ti - dijo provocando un leve sonrojo en Astrid – Pero… solo te pido que esperes a que mi padre regrese. Como tú has manifestado, soy el responsable de todo lo que acontezca en el pueblo mientras mi padre no este, por lo que debo quedarme hasta que él vuelva.

- Hipo… tu… realmente… ¿deseas ir conmigo? – preguntó Astrid sumamente sorprendida, no solo por el hecho de que él quisiese acompañarla, sino por todas las palabras que le expreso anterior a eso – estarías dispuesto a embarcarte conmigo, aun sabiendo que quizás no vuelvas a ver a tu padre en mucho tiempo.

- Te amo y nada ni nadie va a separarme te ti – confesó Hipo solemnemente. Astrid no pudo controlar más sus impulsos y terminó besando a Hipo, el cual recibió gustoso el gesto.

Chimuelo, que no había perdido detalle de la conversación, se limitó a rodar los ojos al ver a su jinete y a Astrid besarse con tanta pasión. Y es que era inevitable luego de pasar más de una semana de casi sin hablarse. Ambos llevaban mucho tiempo conteniéndose y de no ser por el fuerte resoplido de Chimuelo, las cosas seguramente hubieran pasado a segundo grado.

- En cuanto… llegue… mi padre… - logró decir Hipo entre bocanadas de aire – partiremos en la búsqueda del tuyo – dijo.

Astrid sonrió, pero con esa sonrisa llena de segundas intenciones que Hipo ya conocía muy bien.

- Pensé que cuando llegara tu padre… tu y yo nos casaríamos Haddock – dijo en un falso tono de inocencia dejando a Hipo muy sorprendido.

El recordaba esa proposición. La había realizado una noche antes de la emboscada y no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, es más, Astrid en ningún momento le había contestado… ¿serían esas palabras… un si?

- ¿Eso… eso… es… quiere decir… que... tú… quieres casarte conmigo? – logró preguntar con mucha dificultad. Astrid no pudo evitar reír. Toda esa situación le hacía recordar acontecimientos que sucedieron meses atrás, cuando un nervioso Hipo le preguntaba si eran o no novios.

Con un profundo y apasionado beso, Astrid decidió poner fin a la agónica espera de Hipo ante una respuesta.

- Por supuesto – susurro separándose tan solo unos milímetros – Hipo… yo… te amo. – dijo sonrojándose. Era la primera vez que le confesaba con palabras sus sentimientos al joven vikingo.

Hipo no cabía en felicidad. En un arranque de alegría, el chico tomó a su novia y futura esposa por la cintura, elevándola del suelo para dar vueltas y vueltas con ella en sus brazos, situación que se extendió por varios minutos. Finalmente ambos, rendidos por el cansancio, se sentaron juntos en la arena a observar las estrellas.

- ¿Crees que lo encontremos? – preguntó Astrid. Hipo comprendió que hablaba de su verdadero padre.

- Estoy seguro – contestó el chico – además… no estaremos nosotros solos. Tu Nadder y Chimuelo vendrán con nosotros, ¿no es así, amigo? – el Furia Nocturna asintió entusiasta.

- Storm – dijo Astrid de repente tomando por sorpresa a Hipo – He decidido llamar a mi dragón Storm.

El Nadder pareció muy contento ante el nombre otorgado por su jinete y con un cariñoso empujón demostró a Astrid su alegría.

- Storm… genial – musito Hipo contento – Entonces Ellder, Chimuelo, tú y yo buscaremos a tu padre… y te prometo que lo encontraremos – dijo el Hipo sellando su promesa con un dulce beso de amor.

* * *

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE INVASORES, HISTORIA QUE CREE A PARTR DE MI PROPIA IMAGINACION, PERO QUE SOLO GRACIAS A SU CONSTANTE APOYO PUDO LLEGAR HASTA EL FINAL!**

**Creo que hasta me estoy emocionando. A todos ustedes un fuerte abrazo y muxos cariños. Les aviso desde ya que habra una continuacion, aunque no se bien cuando la publicare (ni siquiera la he comenzado, pero la tengo en mi cabeza)...ya saben mas menos de que ira.. ^^ pero no crean que mi imainacion se ha secado...ya tengo varias ideas para sorprenderlos en lo que venga, pero x ahora me concentrare en este cap.**

**Como se habran dadon cuenta aqui se explica que fue lo q Fergus uso para conseguir domar a los Skullions...sip...sus desechos...o como Patan lo expreso..."¡mierda de dragon!" XD... **

**En cuanto al ritual de los barcos funebres, eso si existio en la era vikinga (como tambien se hab encontrado vestigios en otras civilizaciones), en cuanto al agujero en donde se quemaron los cadaveres de los enemigos, ese acto en particular se realizaba con los esclavos. En aquellas civilizaciones se solia enterrar bien profundo a los esclavos de modo que las almas de estos no volvieran a atormentar a sus amos. En el fanfic es mas menos la misma idea...enterrar bien profundo a los traidores para que no vuelvan como animas a molestar a la isla de Berk.**

**En el discurso de Hipo este menciona varios terminos de mitologia nordica. En breves palabras los definire a continuacion para aquellos que no los conoscan:**

**Vallhala: es un enorme y majestuoso salón ubicado en la ciudad de Asgard gobernada por Odín. Elegidos por Odín, la mitad de los muertos en combate viajan al Valhalla tras su fallecimiento guiados por las valquirias, mientras que la otra mitad van al Fólkvangr de la diosa Freyja.**

**Asgard: es el mundo de los Æsir, gobernado por Odín y su esposa Frigg y rodeado por una muralla incompleta, atribuida a un anónimo hrimthurs, amo del caballo semental Svaðilfari, de acuerdo a _Gylfaginning_. Dentro de Asgard, se encuentra el Valhalla.**

**Valquirias: deidades femeninas menores que servían a Odínbajo el mando de Freyja, en la mitología nórdica. Su propósito era elegir a los más heroicos de aquellos caídos en batalla y llevarlos al Valhalla donde se convertían eneinherjar.**

**Fuente: Wikipedia (q todo lo sbe y si no lo invnta XD)**

**Bien...vemos tmb q Astrid desea buscar a su padre... chan chan...algo q nos dice hacia donde va el siguiente fanfic, pero les repito, no se confien q mi mente alocada ya esta ideando nuevas aventuras para nuestros heroes jejeje...**

**Y lo ultimo...q tal el nombre del Nadder? realmente eso me tenia ultra estresada xq no se me ocurria nada! fue horrible! y cuando pensaba en algo...nu se..lo desechaba xq era raro o muy rebuscado y finalmente me decidi x casi la cosa mas obvia en el mundo (y de paso aburrida)...STORM...y ya se que me van a decir...¿que eso no se parece a Tormentula?...y sip, toda la razon, pero en vista del tiempo ya no podia darme el lujo de seguir aplazando la publicacion del cap x lo q termine dejandolo con la opcion obvia...****Bueno, siento si les ha desepcionado.**

**Muchas gracias nuevamente por su fidelidad con el fanfic y tmb desde ya gracias x todos sus reviews ^^**

**Cariños y saludos a todos!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


	8. Agradecimientos

**Esto, como se habran dado cuenta, no es un capítulo nuevo, sino que un mensaje de agradecimiento para todos ustedes que me dieron una oportunidad con mis fanfic y hasta ahora me siguen de apoyando. **

**A todos los q me siguieron fielmente por cada cap, los q llegaban mas esporadicos, los q tan solo dejaron un reviews en toda la historia, o incluso ninguno...muchas gracias xq por ustedes yo llegue hasta el final.**

**GRACIAS! LES QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS!**

**Y bueno, no quiero irme sin antes responder a cada review ^^**

**analuchera: **gracias querida por darme tu apoyo cap a cap. Se q seras la primera en postear si escribo algo nuevo ^^

**Renton-torston: **jajajaj sabia q tormenta era aburrido XD..pero q conste q yo le puso Storm...q sea en ingles no le pone un poquito mas de clase al dragon? XD...admito q no tenia mucha imaginacion para ese tema en especifico. Pero creeme q si se te ocurre uno mejor yo soy toda oidos! Sobre Camicazi...si tmb habia pensado eso de encontrarsela afuera era demasiado repetitivo...asi q no te preocupes q tengo mas imaginacion q eso.

**alecandace: **Gracias por tu comentario..me alegra mucho q te haya gustado esta historia y hare todo lo posible x subir pronto la proxima.

**saililove-chan: **Gracias! hare todo lo posible x no demorar mucho en la secuela ^^

**Johnunoxx:** Gracias por leer mi fanfic y creeme q tmb me alegro yo de haberlo terminado jeje. Ya tengo la base de la proxima histpria y definitivaente Estoico esta incluido..pero ya veremos q mas ^^ saludos!

**lucaro24:** gracias amigo ^^

**fanatico z:** muchas gracias x tus woww jeje eres muy amable. Sobre tu historia, la tengo ultra en cuenta, pero como tengo aun un compromiso de una historia q aun no termino a penas me qda tiempo para leer, la buena noticia es q me queda el ultimo cap de esa historia y a lo mas un epilogo y listo. Pero de verdad quieres mi opinion, xq hasta donde veo tienes como 140 opiniones...y dudo q sean malas XD...aun asi lo leere en cuanto pueda ^^ cariños!

**ani:** querida, por supuesto que haré continuación..jeje solo que no se cuando XD...pero sé que será este año ^^ espero que cuando la publique puedas leerla.

**Diane:** gracias querida. Pero dejame decirte q de haberlo acabado como tu me sugerias ("el regreso de Estoico y con la gran sorpresa de que en su viaje se encontró al padre de Astrid, trayéndolo de regreso a Berk o algo así, y al último la boda de Hipo y Astrid") me hubiese quedado sin secuela y si hay algo q prefiero yo son cosas mas cortas para asi no sentirme yo tan abrumada por la escritura, de tal forma de dejarlos a ustedes, lectores, con ganas de seguir leyendo una continuacion ^^ espero q lo puedas entender.

**Giu Giu: ** jeje muchas gracias x esos aplausos y x leer la historia completa. Cariños!

**robinevans**: sobre el funeral, estuve mucho tiempo investigando ese tema y recabando info para hacerlo lo mas parecido a la realidad...aunq igual puse un poquito de mi parte XD pero me alegra q te haya emocionado. Y sobre ese "y vivieron felices para siempre"...neee falta harto XD xq si lo hago ahora de verdad me quedo sin continuacion.

**astridmorgana: **gracias querida x tu reviews! ^^

**Te quieruu3: **mi estimado/a gracias x tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review, aunq siento decirte q no tengo fecha de publicacion proxima...aunq tratare de hacerlo lo mas pronto q pueda. En cuanto al nombre XD ni yo lo se... pero si conoces mi nombre puedes buscarme como autora y asi revisar si he escrito algo nuevo, pero te repito, no sera para ahora pronto (pero estara dentro del año, eso si)

**Finalmente y como siempre hago, les mando una gran saludo a todos ustedes lectores ninjas q jamas dejaron un vestigio de su presencia (tan solo el contador de visitas) tambien gracias a ustedes por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.**

**No se cuando publicare algo nuevo, pero se que lo haré ^^**

**Cariños a todos!**

**ATTE**

**VEDDARTHA**


End file.
